The Queen
by kikkie
Summary: "You can't save me, so why not join me? Together we could rule Paris, and then the world." Marinette has become Akumitiezed! But not a normal Akuma, she is a queen Akuma. With half of Hawkmoth powers at her finger tips, She is slowly spreading darkness through out Paris. Can Adrien save her in time? Or agree to be her king? M for cursing, fighting and sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark…all I could see was darkness, I couldn't even see my hand that I know was right in my face. Where am I? Am I dead, did I fall down a hole of darkness?

"I am alone."

A voice echoed through the darkness, I looked around the darkness in search of the voice. It sounded like Ladybug's voice, but it was sad, like she was crying.

"Ladybug!" I shouted. "Ladybug, where are you!?"

"It hurts Chat." She whimpered, was my love in trouble!? Where is she?!

"LADYBUG!" I shouted even louder, hoping my voice would reach her ears, but I still heard her cries.

"Leave me alone Chat, you can't stop this." Her voice echoed through the darkness, before I could respond, a bright beaming light shined down on a female figure. But it wasn't Ladybug, it was Marinette. Why was she here, and why are there chains on her ankles?

"Mari?" I spoke as I walked towards her. When near, I gently pressed my hand against her back. Her pink jacket felt soft and fuzzy, and she smelled like fresh baked cookies.

"Go away Adrien, you can't save me ether." Mari spoke. She slowly begins to turn her body around, letting me see her face. My heart almost stopped at what I saw.

"No." I whimpered at what I saw before me. Her face, the left side of her face had a broken Ladybug mask, while the right had a dark purple butterfly. What scared me the most was her right eye, the butterfly made her pupil black and her iris white. Both eyes were crying tears of rivers to the ground.

"Marinette, I will save you!" I shouted, I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her cold body close to mine.

"You can't save what's been broken."

A voice echoed into my ear, I raised my head to see where it came from. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of Hawkmoth. I held Marinette's body close to mine in a death grip, I felt as if I let her go, she'd be gone.

"I won't let you take her!" I shouted.

"It's too late Adrien." Marinette whimpered before gently pushing me away. Escaping from my gasped, she walks over to Hawkmoth. The grown man smirks at the young girl before placing his hand on top of her head. A dark shadow then begins to engulf her body, transforming the beautiful Marinette into something sinister and dark. Hawkmoth smiles before saying:

"Welcome…Queen."

He said, Marinette turns her body around to look at me. What I saw was not my lady, it was…terrifying. Without a second to waste I ran to Marinette, but I couldn't reach her. She raises her hand and begins to wave at me.

"Bye-bye." She spoke as she fades away with Hawkmoth. The light that was shining on the two begins to fade away. What the hell is going on!? Why is she running away from me! I didn't stop running, my feet started to hurt. I kept calling her name, but I didn't a response, all there was is darkness.

* * *

(Adrien Bedroom)

My eyes slowly begin to open to darkness, but it wasn't the darkness I was in before. It felt calm and homey, it was then I realized that I was just dreaming.

"Oh my god Tikki! What are you going to do!" Plagg spoke, I turned my head to the side and saw the black kwami sitting on top of my cell phone. A picture of Marinette was on the screen…wait, was he talking to someone?

"We need to get her help!" A voice responded through my phone, but it wasn't Marinette voice.

"Good luck, Master Fu is out of town, and my master is as dumb as bricks." Plagg said, I wanted to slap him there and then. But I just rose from my laying position and stared at the creature.

"We need to tell Adrien; Marinette is getting worse! She's even starting to talk to him in her sleep." The voice said. "If don't do something soon, this may be the end for Ladybug!"

Ladybug, did the voice said Ladybug? Wait a minute, Plagg is talking to someone that knows him through Marinette number! Holy crap, he's talking to her Kwami! MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!?

"What's wrong with Marinette?" I asked.

"She's sick, go to bed." Plagg responded, it took him three seconds to turn around and look at me. "Tikki, I got to go, I will call you back later."

"You woke up Adrien didn't you?" Tikki asked.

"Yes he did." I responded.

"Dammit Plagg, I told you to call me out of the room!" Tikki shouted. "Well, we might as well let him in on the plan."

"Who is this?" I asked.

"My name is Tikki, I am Marinette Kwami." Tikki spoke.

"So Marinette is Ladybug?" I asked, I could feel my heart skip a beat, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, Marinette is Ladybug. But that's not important right now." Tikki spoke. "Listen to me Adrien, tomorrow Marinette is going to become…become…"

"Become what?" I asked.

"She's going to become a queen." Tikki spoke, a queen. Just like was Hawkmoth said in my dreams. "Its one of the powerfullest forms my friend Noroo can create."

"Noroo, Hawkmoth kwami I am guessing." I asked.

"Yes, two years ago when you started fighting." Tikki started. "Hawkmoth places a butterfly on Marinette heart. The ability is called queen, what it does, it lays dormant in someone's heart and absorbs all negative energy need to become akumatized. As it gathers energy it grows, it grows until it wraps its self around the person heart and soul. When big enough, it burst, becoming more powerful than any Akuma you ever seen."

"Has this happened before?" I asked.

"Yea, about 300 years ago. Crazy bitch nearly ate me when my master got kidnapped!" Plagg shouted. "I don't want that to happen again!"

"Then listen to me! Look, Marinette going to change tomorrow. So Adrien, you convince her to give my miraculous, which are her earrings, to you. Then, you take on the form of Ladybug and use the luck charm on her. It will not only destroy the butterfly, but also safe Marinette from becoming evil."

"Why can't she do it?" I asked.

"Oh yea, if you tell a person that they have a queen growing inside them, it makes the queen burst automatically, killing its hoist." Plagg said, my eyes widen in shock and fear as I imagine Marinette chest burst. Like those creatures from the alien movie series.

"Holy crap." I muttered under my breath.

"Yea, so tomorrow you are going to take her earrings, use the lucky charm, and then possible get a date from her at the end, maybe who knows." Tikki responded before hanging up the phone. I nodded my head before taking the phone away from Plagg. I go through my gallery and found a picture of Marinette, Alya and Nino smiling and posing in their bathing suits. It was the only picture I had of Marinette, and it was on the day the four of us went to the beach. That was a fun day, and I know more will come once Marinette and I start dating.

(The next day, Narrative POV)

"Ugh…"

Marinette moaned as presses her hand against her forehead. The 18-year-old girl was sitting in class, trying to concentrate on the words written on the board, but can't.

"Girl, you feeling alright?" Alya asked her best friend, Marinette nods her head yes, but Alya wasn't blind. "I think you should go home."

"No, I am fine." Marinette said was she tried to stare at the board, only to yawn loud enough for Chloe to look at her.

"Miss! Marinette and Alya won't stop talking!" Chloe shouted, making both of the girls glare daggers at the woman. Marinette was about to respond to Chloe word with an insult, but kept her mouth shut. Her body didn't have the strength to fight, let alone fight with Chloe.

"You okay Marinette?" Sabrina asked, even the girl sitting far away could see Marinette wasn't looking her best. Her cheeks were red, her face was glittered with sweat, and her eyes were a little red at the edges.

" _The bug."_ Adrien thought when he looked over to Marinette. " _I need to get those earrings before the queen burst._ "

"I'm fine, just a little head cold." Marinette responded. The teacher didn't believe a word Marinette said, so she walked over to the young girl and presses her hand to Marinette head.

"You have a fever; I am calling your parents." The teacher said, Marinette stood up from her seat and was about to say something, but fell to the ground the next second. Almost everyone in the room gasped as Alya runs over to Marinette. Adrien stands up from his chair then leans down next to Alya, he gently pulls her body up from the ground. Carrying her bridal style, he makes his way down the stairs.

"We are calling your parents young lady!" The teacher said as Adrien carried her out the room. He takes the blue haired girl straight to the nurse's office, there, the woman in white begins to examine the young girl.

"Oh dear, when was the last time you ate?" The woman asked Marinette.

"Uh…yesterday night?" Marinette lied, truth be told she hasn't eaten a full meal in the last three days. She's been snacking most of the time, and the snacks weren't even considered snack. They were more like, bites of food she nibbled on.

"Your papers say otherwise." The woman said. "I just called you parents, your father will be here shortly. I am going to give your teacher a note saying you must stay home for the next three days."

"Stay home!?" Marinette asked in shock, both Alya and Adrien looked at her in worry.

"Girl look at yourself, your sweating a puddle! You need to go home and rest!" Alya ordered her friend.

"This is just a small fever Marinette, all you need is some cold medicine and a day in bed." The nurse says as she pulls out a green slip from her desk chore. She picks up a pen from the desk and begins to write something.

"But…" Marinette eyes looked at Adrien, the young male was staring down at her with a smile on his face.

"Marinette you need rest." Adrien said. "Why don't you lay down and go to sleep."

"But…" Marinette responded, trying her best to say something. The words did not come out of her mouth though, instead a quick breath left her lungs. Her upper body flops down on the bed, leaving her body to go limp. Alya gasped at her friend while the nurse reinsured the two that she will be fine. Alya walks out the room with the nurse. Once gone, Adrien looks at Marinette red face for a few seconds.

"She so beautiful." He thought to himself as he watches the sleeping figure on the bed. When her breathing returned to normal Adrien quickly grabbed her earrings from her ears. He did it quick to, so quick she didn't notice they were gone.

"That was easy." Adrien thought as he sticks the earrings into his pocket. He then stands up from his chair and walked out of the nurses office, just as the nurse and Alya were about to enter the room.

"Hey, I am going back to class." Adrien said with a smile. Alya nods her head before saying goodbye to the blonde boy. Adrien walks straight to the boys bathroom to examine Marinette earrings, only to feel a cold breeze brush up his back. He looked over his shoulders to see a bright shining white light coming from the closed room door to the nurse's office. Screams can be heard as the light shined brighter. Bright enough to create its own shadow in the process.

"Oh no!" Plagg shouted. "It's happening again! RUN FOR THE MOUNTAINS!"

"Wait, what?" Adrien asked as the light dims down till it was gone. It was silent for a few minute, dead silent. Swallowing the little water he had in his mouth, the blonde male walks over to the door to the nurses office slowly. Making sure to be as quite as a mouse with each step. Once in front of the door, he reaches for the knob to open the door. Plagg was sweating bullets as he grips the last piece of cheese in Adrien pocket. He opens the door to nothing but darkness, a black void of nothing.

"Marinette? Alya?" Adrien asked in worry, two pairs of eyes appear in the darkness. One pair was gold, while the other was green and blue eyes.

"Adrien." A voice was heard; it was dark but seductive voice. "Come in Adrien."

"Who are you?" Adrien asked, the Heterochromia pair of eyes blinked at his response. They then closed and seemed to disappeared behind the darkness. Heels scraping the floor could be heard coming towards the boy. Coming out from the shadows, Adrien gasped at what he saw.

"Marinette?" He asked, the figure in front of him shake's its head no. The darkness that reside in the room slowly begins to spread to the walls outside of the nurse's office. Making the bright yellow painted walls turn dark purple.

"Marinette is gone, she faded away in despair and sadness." The dark figure said. "I am the Queen of the butterflies. Bow down to your new ruler."

"And I am gone." Adrien said before sprinting away from Marinette, or rather the queen.

* * *

Kikkie: The queen series! I always wanted to write a story where Marinette was the enemy, but because of her character in the series, I always saw her as the sweet girl who tries to make everyone happy. So, I just akumitized her! I possible spell Akumatized wrong and I am sorry. Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The small black Kwami screamed as he watches from the back of Adrien jacket as he ran away from the room. Not even bothering to stop when he barged into class. He jumps over his desk, grabs his bag, then bolted back to the door, only to be stopped by Marinette standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Her eyes were half opened, her smile was small and seductive, and her hands were behind her back. What creeped Adrien out the most, is that she was wearing dark purple lipstick.

"Hi." She said. If Adrien ate breakfast this morning, he possibly would have shit his pants by now.

"Hi…" He responded. Even though she didn't look it, he could sense the Akuma floating around her.

"Where are you going?" She asked with her eyes half opened. She looked sinister to him in a seductive but frightening way. He didn't know if he should kiss her and run.

"Far away…" Adrien said.

"Do you really want too?" She asked in low seductive voice. Her arms moved from her back, one lays on his chest while the other one begins to play with his bangs. Chloe, who was watching in anger, stood up and shouted:

"HEY! Don't touch Adrien Baker girl!" She shouted.

"Where's Alya?" Nino asked, making Adrien realize the same thing.

"Where is she?" Adrien asked.

"Don't worry, she's fine. What you need to worry about is what I will do to you once we're alone." Marinette purred, making the blonde male blush ear to ear. Chloe, not so much! She walks over to the two and pushed Marinette to the ground in anger as she stands right in front of Adrien.

"I don't know what sort of fabric you've been sniffing, but you must have lost your mind if you think for a second that you can walk in here and talk to Adrien that way! Especially in front of me!" Chloe shouted. Marinette's face was invisible to Chloe from her standpoint, the only thing the two could see was her hair. Adrien could feel her anger rising, and Chloe saw it when she saw a dark mist slowly beginning to arise around her. In a panic, Adrien pulls the fire alarm without anyone seeing him.

As everyone rose from their desk, Adrien grabbed Marinette from the ground. Pulling her towards another room that was empty. Once inside, he forces her up against a wall. The girl was smiling at him, wide and happy. It sent chills up his spine.

"Oh Adrien…" She spoke as she looks at him. "Sweet adorable Adrien…"

"What?" Adrien asked. His question was answered when she wrapped her around his neck, pulling him close to her. She then pressed her lips against his, making the green-eyed boy staring in shock. He wanted to push her up against the wall and slap her till that darn butterfly was out. Another side of him just wanted to kiss her till his lips puffed up till they were swollen. He didn't notice, but a dark mist was slowly engulfing his body, turning his jeans into some sort of leather fabric that stuck to his skin. Plagg notices, and in fear, he reached up to Adrien's ear and bit him. Making the blonde snap from her spell. He looks down to see his jeans were black leather of some sort.

In a spit of fear, he pushes Marinette to the wall. Making her moan in pain before sliding to the ground.

"Adrien…" She moaned in pain. But he ignored her words, he knew that wasn't Marinette! He knew he had to get away from her before anything bad happened. As he ran, Plagg stops him mid-way from the exit to remind him:

"Tikki!" He shouted. Adrien nods his head before running back into his classroom. Grabbing the pink purse that Marinette carried to hold Tikki. Yanking it from the chair, he sprints to the exit. Once outside, he didn't even bother to listen to his teacher shouting words. He sprinted, he ran all the way home. Not even bothering to look back. Once he was home, he ran straight into his bedroom and locked the door. Once inside, his body slumps to the ground.

"Oh no…what just happened?" He asked himself as he unzips Marinette's purse. Looking inside, he saw two big blue eyes staring right back up at him.

* * *

( **Marinette, the school** )

Sitting against the wall she was pushed into, she stares at the ground as the black mist around her begins to cover each side of the wall. The outline of a butterfly appears over her eyes.

"Where is it!?" Hawk Moth shouted.

"Where is your son?" She asked. "You're promised me, Adrien."

"I promised you him after you give your miraculous!" Hawk Moth shouted. "Now you lost the damn thing! You useless piece of shit!"

"Scream at me all you want. I will get you your charms, but you better keep your promise." Marinette growled. "And if you don't, I will cover Paris in darkness…"

Marinette growled before the black mist slowly seeps outside of the room. It slowly makes its way into other classes filled with students. Slowly, one by one, girls in the classrooms started to change. Alya, Marinette's first, came walking into the room.

Wearing a tight long sleeve black dressed that reached to the ground. On her chest was a cut in the shape of an O on the bottom of her breast, exposing the bottom parts of her breast. The left side of the dress had a long-slit opening that exposed her left leg. Her left leg seemed to have some sort of tattoo that looked like a vine that connected various of butterflies to it with various roses. On her feet was black high heeled ankle boots. Her face also seemed to have changed. Around her eyes was thick black eyeliner, black lipstick and her hair was tied up in a bun. Her glasses lay on top of her head with a thin red line connect the thing to her dress.

"Your army is ready, my queen." She spoke with a smirk on her face. Marinette, or should I say Queen butterfly, stands up from her spot and smiles before looking up at the ceiling to say:

"I am off, keep your promise of you will pay." She said.

"We shall see." Hawkmoth said.

* * *

Kikkie: Decided to start up this series. I was looking up some Marinette Evil art work and it gave me an idea on what to do! Thank you for support and reviews while I was away with this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikkie: I am sorry about the mistake. Everyone was PMing me and review and I am just like, what did I do? LOL, thanks for telling me. I hope that doesn't happen again. Here is an extra chapter for telling me. Have a great day!**

* * *

"What happened?" Tikki asked the two males in the room A few minutes had passed since Adrien got home. He was currently laying on his bed with snacks laid out for Tikki. He grabbed grapes, cookies, cheese and celery sticks, but Tikki didn't seem to eat any of it. What she was doing is flying around the area to find an answer about her master.

"Tikki by the time we got the earrings, she had changed!" Plagg said, making the adorable Kwami snap.

"I told you we should have done this weeks ago! When the signs first started! But no, let's wait! Maybe she will tough it out!" Tikki shouted.

"Marinette's a strong girl, I mean she basically defeats the Akuma by herself." Plagg said.

"Hey!" Adrien shouted in anger.

"Face it kid, your not Batman, your Robin." Plagg said. Adrien rolled his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Marinette is a monster! You know what this means!?" Tikki shouted as tears form in her eyes. The black Kwami ears lowered down as he floats down to the bed. For the first time in Adrien's life, he saw the small creature look said.

"Tikki, I am so sorry..." Plagg said. But the small Kwami shakes her head at him.

"No! No sorry this time!" She shouted before flying away crying. Adrien looks down at Plagg to ask:

"What is she talking about? What are we going to have to do?" Adrien asked. The small Kwami looks to the ground in sadness.

"We...we're going to have to kill her." Plagg responded. The words...they were poison to his ears. They were a knife cutting into his heart. And the fire burning at his soul, his energy that kept him alive. He didn't believe what he had heard.

"What?" was all he was about to ask.

"We need to kill her."

"No!" Adrien growled.

"There is no way of saving her." Plagg said. "Well, unless you pump Tikki's magic into her heart."

"This is no time for a joke!" Adrien shouted with tears in his eyes. Marinette's happy shy face kept popping into his head. He wasn't thing of Ladybug at all, he was thinking of Marinette. "What did Tikki mean by weeks ago? Could we have stopped it then?"

"Well..." Plagg said.

"Answer me." Adrien ordered.

"Yea, we could have." Plagg responded. "But...sometimes it goes away."

"But you didn't...did you?" Adrien asked. His voice was harder as more tears roll down his cheeks. "Your such a jerk…"

Adrien climbs off his bed, walking straight to the door, he looks over his shoulder and saw the Plagg Kwami staring back at him with sat kitten eyes. To bad Adrien was too emotional, because he would have hugged the small creature. Opening his door, he leaves the Kwami alone to think of his mistakes. Once out, he sees his father sitting in the living room watching TV, bitting his lower lip.

"Is everything okay?" Adrien asked. The man looked as if his spirit left his body for a second before turning his attention o his son. The young boy gives his father a concerning look.

"Everything is fine." Gabriel said. Adrien looks over at the TV and gasps at what he saw. He saw a bunch of his classmates and girls his age terriazing food markets and farms. In a panic, he runs up the stairs to his room to find Plagg mobbing on his bed.

"PLAGG!" Adrien shouted, making the cat Kwami look over to him. "CLAWS IN!"

* * *

( **Paris** )

"TAKE ALL OF IT GIRLS!"

Alya shouted at the many teenagers and young women in black that were gathering food and destroying different parts of Paris. It was total chaos outside, it was a little too much. But that didn't stop Chat Noir from running to where the problem was. Jumping off roof to roof, he lands straight in front of Alya. To his surprise, she didn't look shocked.

"Hello kiddy." Alya said in a deadpan sort of voice. She sounded dead to him.

"Don't you mean Kitty?" Chat noir said in his cocky voice.

"No…kiddy, as in a child." Alya responded. "Your Ladybug is our queen now, your useless, so leave before I am forced to hurt you."

"Oh sweetie, I can't do that." Chat said with a wink before performing a backflip towards the group of girls carrying food towards a truck. Grabbing a car, he throws the large object towards the entrance, blocking their way back inside. Smiling ear to ear, he jumps up in the air. As he falls, his fist begins to glow a bright neon green color. Once he hits the ground, the green neon color from his fist, spreads everywhere on the ground, causing all the girls to be blown away by this power.

"Ha!" Chat shouted in his cocky voice. Only for more girls to appear out of the blue. Chat's eyes widen in shock.

"How many of you are there!?" He shouted.

"Enough to gather practically all the food in Paris." Alya said. Raising her hand in the air, a bright purple light shines then disburse, revealing a staff of some sort.

"Shit…" Chat thought.

"I see you're scared." Alya spoke. "Don't worry, when we're done with you, your going to wake up in a better place."

"What?" Chat asked. A girl on his right charges at him, knocking him down to the ground. Before he could push her off him, three more girls jump on him, then five, pining the hero down. Their hands begin to feel and tug against the leather, making Chat blush ear to ear as he listens to their words:

"I wonder how big he is?"

"I want him to be my mate!"

"Our babies would you look beautiful!"

"I want him all night long!"

Their words were making him uncomfortable to the point he was about to scream for help. But suddenly, they all stopped their tugging, pulling, ripping and yanking of his clothes. Standing up, the girls walked away from him. In haste, he jumps to his feet to see why they stopped. His question was answered when he saw it himself.

"Marinette?"

He asked as the girl he once called friend stands before him. Her hair down, wearing a skin-tight, little to nothing outfit that exposed her cleavage, stomach, and leg nicely. She had on dark purple lipstick and thick eyeliner similar to Alya.

"My lady?" Chat asked again.

"Go home." She said.

"But Marinette you-I said…" She started again, this time her voice was sterner with a small mix of anger.

"Go home kitty, this does not concern you." She said.

"Why are you doing this!?" He shouted. "What are you trying to do!?"

She stared at him with a stern but somewhat deadpan face. She didn't look like she seemed to care, but she didn't seem to not care at all when she said:

"I want…" She spoke. "I want your miraculous!"

She shouted before charging at the cat hero. Her hands changed into long blades, swinging at the young man constantly. Chat avoids most of her attacks, but not all. Backing him up to the edge where the water runs through Paris. Seeing this, he jumps on top of the gate to avoid her strike, only to miscalculate and be thrown into the nearest building.

Being swung into a building like a rag doll was not his plan, being trapped under Dupree wasn't his plan either. But it happened, his leg was trapped under a large rock under a barely stable building about to be squashed. Well, he would have accepted that than the dark figure walking towards him. Kneeling towards him, she smiles ear to ear before saying:

"What should I do?" She asked. "Leave you here to be squashed like the bug you are? Wait until your miraculous is out of energy? Or take you with me? You know what I choose?"

"Let me die with dignity?" He asked.

"Nope, I will wait. I want to see your face, to see who is under the mask." She said. "Beside's, while you crumbled here, my girls can move to phase two."

"Phase two!? What's phase two!?" Adrien asked, only to have Marinette take a seat next to his head.

 ** _BEEP-BEEP_**

( **Adrien's POV** )

NO! Plagg don't do this to me! You can't be out of energy now! We have to get out of here! Keep the energy going!

Why am I not surprised! He transformed out of it. Falling right next to my head, falls asleep. Did he forget we were in danger or does he just not care!? Ow! My leg! I didn't feel it as Chat but now I do! The endpoint of the ceiling is pushing up against my knee bone and it hurts!

"Adrien?" Marinette asked. Oh crap, I forgot she was there. Looking up, I saw her blue eyes staring up at me.

"Marinette, please help me!" I begged. Nodding her head, he pulls the concrete from my leg, allowing it to slip out with ease. Once on my feet, I hissed in pain before falling down to my knee.

"I think I broke a bone." I moaned in pain. Marinette kneels down to me and hugs me. She smelled so nice, wait! Snap out of it Adrien, she is evil now!

"Oh Adrien…" She whispered in my ears. Oh sweet mercy, her lips were an inch away from ears. I could feet her warm breath as her chest presses against mine.

"My lady…" I moaned.

"Kid…" Plagg spoke.

( **Narrative POV** )

"Not now!" Adrien growled as he held her tight. Closing his eye closed shut, Marinette giggles at this action. She moves her head from his shoulder. Leaning towards him, she presses her lips against his. Allowing the dark mist in her body surrounds Adrien's, Plagg eyes widen in fear at what was happening to his master. Adrien, on the other hand, …he wasn't seeing what Plagg was seeing.

* * *

( **Adrien's POV** )

"KITTY!"

Marinette shouted at the touch of his finger pulling at the sensitive skin that was her pink nipples.

"Who knew you were such a naughty girl Marinette?" Chat purred into her left ear before his tongue extended to lick the sensitive skin that was her earlobe. Goosebumps ran up her spine as her mouth opens to let out a soft moan. The black cat himself chuckled to himself.

"Don't laugh at me…" She moaned. Only wearing a pink crop top that barely covered her breast with thin string white panties. Her body alone was enough to make him jump her and ravage her, but this was a dream come true. This was the best night that Adrien could have. Currently Chat Noir, hands messaging the breast of his lover on top of her roof while watching the stars as she sits on top of him. It was the best night he could ever have.

"I'm sorry bug a boo, let me make it up to you." He purred before twisting her body around, making her face him. He faces sparkled amongst the moonlight to him. Pulling the small top down, he presses his lips to her pink soft lips, enjoying the feeling. Slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth, he hand moves to her hips. Tugging at the string, he tries to pull it down, only to be stopped by her hand.

"Chat…" She whispered.

"Yes, my love." He moaned.

"Do you want me?" He asked.

"More than all the stars I see tonight." He said. She takes both of his hands as her eyes begin to glow a bright purple.

"Say you love me. Say you will always be with me for eternity." She purred as she makes his hands go to her heart. "Tell me your mine, say it my love. And I will give you my heart."

"I love-"

 _ ***CRASH-BANCK***_

Adrien's eyes opened big and wide to the image of Akuma Marinette not only kissing him, but to the pain over his head. Looking up, she saw the ceiling of the building falling apart fast. Right before the last concrete fell that would make the whole building fall, Adrien pushes Marinette to the other side.

The girl falls to the ground but gets on her feet quick enough to gasp. Her love wasn't there, it was only a pile of concrete rocks. The only thing that was there was his shoe.

"Adrien?" She asked, only for her response to be that side of the building to fall into the water. Her eyes widen in fear as tears formed in her eyes. Her left eye twitches as her mouth opens in pain:

 **"ADDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"**

Her voice was loud like a warning signal that alerted everyone in Paris. Falling to her knees and gripping her hair, she hoists her body upwards to look up at the sun. Black tears fall down her cheeks, her mouth opens to scream again:

 **"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

She shouted, this time with more anger than sadness. The darkness that surrounded her begins to float towards the sky, turning all the white clouds into dark purple ones that produced lighting. The sun turns into a bright shade of purple that turned Paris colorful world into a purple city. The girls all turned to the building Marinette was in, Alya runs to her friend to see her Queen crying black tears that stain the ground. Holding Adrien's shoe to her heart, she moves back and forwards like a broken child.

"Kitty…Adrien…what have I done?"

* * *

( **Agreste Mansion** )

"Adrien?"

Hawk Moth eyes widened at what he just saw from Marinette's point of view. Falling down to his knee's, his purple costume fades into the wind to reveal a teary eye's blonde male. His lips trembling and his heart aching at what he just saw. He leans his head to the ground as tears begin to fall down his cheeks.

"What have I done?"

* * *

( **Nino's house** )

"DUDE!?"

He shouted as a wet and tired Adrien made his way into his home. Soaked from his only shoe to his underwear, the young man proceeded to walk into his best friend's house. Hair sticking to his face with a blood seeping down the left side of his head, he takes a seat on one of Nino chairs that were in front of his kitchen counter.

"Ugh…" Adrien muttered. Nino walks to him with a towel on hand and a first aid kit in the other. Setting the aid kit down on the counter, he wraps his friend in the towel before looking at his cut.

"Dude, everyone thinks your dead!" Nino shouted.

"I'm not shocked." Adrien moans as he watches his friend open the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Nino asked again.

"Well…"Adrien started as Nino started on his cut. "When I pushed her to the wall. The floor beneath me broke and made me fall into the river. I cut myself so bad that I didn't even notice I was floating out of the city. So when I came around, I paddle my self with a broken bat on top of a bunch of floating garbage that brought me out there back to Paris. When I got on land, I decided to come to your house because you were close. Where is your family?"

"Their at the hotel, the mayor called in an emergency meeting!" Nino said.

"Then why aren't you there?" Adrien asked.

"Dad wanted me to stay home to watch the fort, also, lightning scares me." Nino said. "Good thing I stayed behind too, you need stitches. This cut is deep dude, I am shocked you made it back without blood loss to your brain."

"Yea, good thing!" Adrien said with a weak smile. He looks down in his pocket to see a sleeping Plagg cuddle against his chest.

* * *

 ** _Kikkie: Please review, and have a nice day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"AH!" Adrien shouted as Nino examined his injured leg. 37 hours has passed and Paris remains silent. No sound from Marinette or Hawkmoth, which worried Adrien. It worried him more than his broken leg that was currently creating a purple spot on his leg.

"Why didn't you tell me your leg was broken?" Nino asked as he examines his friend's leg. Grabbing some bandages, he wraps his friend's leg in white fabric. Once done, he hands Adrien a bottle of painkillers. The blonde male swallow's two red pills then lays back on the couch.

"How long do these take to take effect?" Adrien asked.

"Their instant since you've eaten." Nino said, making Adrien nod his head. "Also, why didn't you tell me about the leg?"

"I had a lot on my mind." Adrien said.

"So have I, but dude now is not the time to be hiding things." Nino said. Adrien nods his head at his friend's words before sticking his hand into his jacket pocket to pull out Plagg. The green eye kwami stares at Nino.

"Is that a toy?" Nino asked.

"A toy!?" The black kwami shouted, making Nino fall to the ground in shock.

"What is that!?" Nino shouted.

"Nino, meet my Kwami. With his help, I turn into Chat Noir." Adrien told him in a half-ass voiced.

"What?" Nino asked, making Plagg fly over to him. "Let me explain...got any cheese?"

As Plagg led Nino out the room, Adrien's eyelids begin to feel heavy. It wasn't long till Adrien allowed his eyes to close shut, drifting him into the sweet world of sleep. Oblivase to the chaos outside.

* * *

(Agreste Mansion)

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?"

Nooroo shouted in shock at the blonde male staring down at the purple Kwami with angry eyes filled with hatred.

"I want you to destroy her heart! Kill the bitch for taking my son away!" Gabriel shouted at the Kwami. He was standing in his now destroyed office. With papers on the ground, statues were broken, and even the picture of his wife destroyed with a broken frame of Adrien that had blood and tears on it.

"I can't do that!" Nooroo said.

"Why not!?" Gabriel growled at the tiny creature. "She's nothing more but a servant! Destroy her!"

"Well...I can't." Nooroo said.

"You're telling me something I don't want to hear..." Gabriel muttered. "Why can't you?"

"You see..." Nooroo started. "She's...she might be more powerful than you."

"What?" Gabriel asked, making the small creature look down in fear.

"Marinette...she is Ladybug."

"I know this." Gabriel said.

"Well, you didn't know this at the beginning of the almost three years of fighting her!" Nooroo shouted. "Marinette...when you placed my butterfly on her heart, it would have grown normally. But, before...I didn't know!"

"What did you not know!?" Gabriel shouted. "ANSWER ME!"

She..." Nooroo started. "Every time she purified a butterfly of my magic, she didn't destroy it. She absorbed it without realizing. Two years, so much magic, plus the Ladybug magic and that of her own negative feelings. She's become more powerful than I realized. I am not even sure that butterfly is mine anymore."

"That's not possible!"

"When you use us, we give you the magic that remains in your body!" Nooroo shouted. "Keeping you healthy, young and everything in this world humans can dream of. In exchange, you help the world. Tikki...the kwami of the ladybug, her ability is to absorb and create! She...she was absorbing my magic!"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Gabriel asked.

"Because I don't know what you do half the time! I don't see everything you do! I just lend you my powers!" Nooroo shouted as tears begin to form in the tiny creature's eyes. "And now look what you have done! You made a sweet girl turn into a monster that killed your son! This is your fault!"

"ENOUGH!" Gabriel shouted at the tiny creature. Once the Kwami had calm down, Gabriel sigh. Calming himself down before saying:

"I will fix this." Gabriel muttered as he takes deep breathes. "I will fix this and bring my son back..."

* * *

(Marinette)

"Adrien..."

Marinette cried as she held onto his shoe. She was sitting in a dark corner of an unknown location. The room she was in was design like a bit of a Victorian goth setting of a bedroom. The blue-haired girl was staring up at the roof as black tears fall down her cheeks. The butterfly over her heart now beats the same rate as her flesh.

"Why..." She cried. "Why didn't you tell who you were...I would have never hurt you. I would have never raised my hand to you! _**WHY!? WHY AM I AN IDIOT!? WHY DIDNT I SEE WHO YOU ARE!? YOU WERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME THE WHOLE TIME! TELLING ME HOW YOU LOVED ME! MAKING STUPID PUNS TO MAKE ME SMILE! WHY AMD I SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!? WHY!? WHY!? WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?**_ "

She shouted before both her hands went to her head. Smacking the top of her head around as her body trembles. After a few seconds, she stops, and takes a deep breath as more tears fall down her face. The black mist around her begins to slowly fade away from her body. Picking the shoe back up, she holds it to her chest.

* * *

"My kitty...he's gone...And it's all my fault."

(Adrien and Nino)

"Nino, you think Marinette and my dad are okay?" Adrien asked. He was sitting in Nino's bedroom watching the global news when he asked his friend this question.

"Paris think's your dead. I don't know about your dad, but Marinette might be having a crying fit in Alya's arms." Nino said, making Adrien chuckle.

"I hardly doubt that, same goes for my dad." Adrien said. The two watched a man report the most weirdest news to the point it upset Adrien.

"Flu season rising, sex bot is at a high end, birth's in the US and many other countries have dropped 63% of the seven years this was out, Viagra not working!" Adrien said. "This is a bunch of crap, why are we watching this?"

"I like to know we don't live is a shitty country, and that other countries are suffering like us." Nino said before looking over at his clock. He was looking at it constantly to the point Adrien had to ask:

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked.

"My family hasn't been home in like a day. I am getting worried." Nino said.

"Well, we could go into town and head to the hotel." Adrien said.

"With those cheer leading psychopathic?"

"Chat Noir here." Adrien said in a cocky voice.

"With a broken leg." Nino said, making Adrien nod his head.

"The answer is no." Nino said.

"Come on!" Adrien shouted. "I wanted to see if people are alright, plus...were running out of food."

The blonde boy points the empty food kitchen on his left. Making Nino sigh when he realized that he might have been right.

"I mean...what if we get attacked?" Nino asked.

"I can handle a couple of Lackies." Adrien said with a smirk. "Once we get to the hotel though, I am going home. Knowing my father, he hasn't left our house."

Adrien stands to his feet, only to gasp in pain before taking a knee.

"Might need a way to walk there though..." Adrien muttered.

"Hm, I think I have something to help with that." Nino said before walking out the area. Once gone, Adrien whistles to Plagg, gaining the black Kwami's attention. Flying over to his master, he smiles at the kwami before saying:

"Once we get Tikki, we'll figure out a way to save Marinette." Adrien said.

"You're sure you want to go out there, I checked it out last night. It's pretty creepy, no people, dark-colored sky and no food anywhere." Plagg said.

"We need to get to Tikki. We need to figure out how to save Marinette and then Paris." Adrien said. "Now eats what's left of your lunch!"

"Dude!" Nino shouted as he brings in crutches. "My brother broke his leg once, let me adjust these things to your body before heading out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talk about creepy." Adrien said as he and Nino made their way across the empty streets of Paris. A once vibrant colorful city was now empty of its joy. Adrien's eyes scan the area he and Nino made their way to the hotel. The thing that made their skin crawl was the fact that they were being watched. Marinette's servant girls watched them from high points, but they didn't attack. Which made Adrien a little nervous.

"You think they are planning a sneak attack?" Nino asked.

"No, they would have attack by now." Adrien said. "Just stay calm and pretend they are not there."

"Okay..." Nino said. Keeping his eyes straight forward. Once they were at the hotel, they were greeted by a loud annoying sound:

"ADRIE-KINS!" Chloe shouted before running towards the blonde male. Before he could say anything to stop her, she tackles him to the ground in a hug. Nino sighs as he helps his pal to his feet.

"Ow!" Adrien moaned.

"Oh my god, what happened to you!?" Chloe shouted.

"Eh, little fight." Adrien joked. He then looks past her see many of Paris residents in the lobby talking amongst themselfs. They either looked scared, or confused. Some were injured to the point they were in wheelchairs. Children ran around the area, playing and talking amongst themselves as Parents made phone calls. Everyone in the area didn't seem to notice the two boys walking in. Looking over at his friend, Adrien could see Nino scan the group of people for his parents. But no luck. Adrien looks over to Chloe, she seemed fine, but she looked a little annoyed by the situation.

"I always knew Marinette was a nut job, but this is a whole new low even for her!" Chloe growled. The three passed the Ballroom where the hotel would hold parties, but instead was being used as a sick bay for the sick and injured. Since it was flu season, Adrien guest that the mayor was keeping the sick away from the healthy. What Adrien notice the most as he walked through the hallway of people was that he saw most men than women. Throughout the hall walk, he saw maybe...17 or 23 females that were above the age 17 but below possible their late 40's. Something was creepy off about this.

"She's possessed by an Akuma." Adrien said.

"Please, that is no excuse for turning half of Paris teen girls into mindless soldiers in those hideous black leather outfits!" Chloe growled. "And let's not forget about the food shortage. My father is only feeding the kids."

"Why haven't you just gone out and try to find food?" Adrien asked.

"Are you kidding?" Chloe asked. "Marinette's pyhsco-bitches attack anyone that leaves this building!"

"They didn't attack us." Nino said, making the blonde girl eiden her eyes in shock.

"Really!? I wonder why?" She said.

* * *

(Marinette)

"HE'S ALIVE!?"

The blue haired girl shouted at two females that were dressed in a tight, black leather, sleeveless, mini dresses with their hair tied up in a bun. They both bowed to Marinette as she smiles ear to ear. Alya, who was standing behind him, smiles ear to ear at her mistress joy.

"My sun is back!" Marinette shouted as she jumps up and down. "Where is he!?"

"The hotel." The one on the left said. "He entered the building with Nino."

"Oh!?" Alya spoke. "My mistress, may I retrieve him for you in exchange for something?"

"And what would you like?" Marinette asked.

"Nino, please!" Alya said with a sweet smile on her face. Marinette chuckles at the girl's words.

"Fine, but Nino is not welcome here unless you have Adrien." Marinette said, making the girl's smile widen. The two girls in the room look at Marinette with sadden eyes of hurt children, this made the blue haired girl sigh.

"Fine, you can get someone you like, after Adrien is brought here!" Marinette said, making the girls smile. The three female's fade into the air, leaving behind a thin cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

(Adrien and Nino in Chloe's room)

"Try not to touch anything." Chloe said as Nino helps Adrien on to a chair. Pulling his jean pants up, he looks at the injured leg.

"Aw man, this is turning purple. We need a doctor." Nino said, only for the blonde to shake his head at him.

"I need to get home." Adrien said. "I need to see if my dad is okay."

"Not with that leg!" Chloe shouted before walking over to the landline of the hotel. "There should be a doctor here."

Before she could even dial the number down, she heard a loud crashing sound coming from below the hotel. In fear, Adrien stands to his one good leg to hop over to the window. Looking down, he see's Marinette's servants causing trouble near the entrance.

"What the hell are they doing!?" Nino asked in fear. Two servants and Alya were throwing cars to nearby building while dancing in front of the hotel

"They're not attacking the building straightforward." Adrien said.

"Whatever it is, they need to stop. Their making everyone nervous!" Chloe shouted. Adrien looks over to Nino. The dark skin male looks back at his friend. Adrien moves his eyes towards the door then back to Chloe. It took a while, but Nino figured it out and shakes his head.

"No." he mouths to him behind Chloe's back.

"Yes." He mouths back. Nino knew what he was going to do, and he wouldn't allow it. Walking over to Adrien, he forces him to sit down on the seat.

"I will go down there and see if Alya is okay." Nino said.

"Your funeral." Chloe said.

"Wait up!" Adrien shouted as he hops towards the elevator. This made Chloe turn her attention to the blond hunk hopping his way behind his friend.

"No Adrien! It's' too dangerous!" She shouted.

"Yea dude, and you have a broken leg." Nino said.

"And I am stronger than both of you combined. Whatever they are doing, we need to get them away from the hotel." Adrien said. "Plagg, Claw in!"

"Claws what?" Chloe shouted. Within the next second, a bright light shines in the room. Blinding Chloe for a second till she saw Adrien was no longer in the room, but the great Hero Chat was. Eye widen to that of plates, she stared open mouth at the sight of Chat walking over to the elevator with Nino. Once the doors opened, he enters with Nino in front of him.

"Look." Chat started as the doors closed. "Ayla is not Ayla, whatever she says or do, remember that's not her."

"I know, this isn't my first round with an Akuma." Nino said in a cocky voice. Chat just chuckled at his friend's words before the two reached the last floor. Once the doors opened, everyone that was in the lobby had run to cover. Chat closes his eyes before nodding his head. Looking down at his suppose injured leg, he sighs before walking out. Nino behind him, once outside, the girls look at him with a smile.

"Hello Adrien." Alya said, her eyes then make their way to Nino. "Hello Nino!"

"Alya..." Nino said.

"Oh Nino, come with me." Alya said as she hugs her staff. "The mistress says you will be allowed to stay with us when he takes Adrien back.

"I'm sorry, when?" Chat asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Alya this is wrong!" Nino shouted. "Look what you have done! You scared everyone into the hotel!"

"Its what my mistress demands." Alya said. Chat gets into a fighting stance, preparing to attack the girl in front of him, but was stopped when she puts her hand up to him.

"Wait, I am not going to fight you." Alya said. "I promise my mistress you would be in top condition when I brought you back."

"What makes you think I am going willingly?" Chat asked. His question was answered when a truck came driving to the hotel. It drives past Alya before stopping. The back of the truck storage door opens to reveal food and all types of items such as medicine, clothes and other items. Nino's eyes widen at what she had in her position.

"Your hotel is currently running out of food and people are dying. This could help them, and I am willing to trade." Ayla said. Chat stands up normally as he grits his teeth to say:

"Why are you doing this!?" Chat shouted at the Akumatized Ayla. The girl with the staff makes a small yawning sound before answering:

"Let me explain something, Adrien..." She started. "Deep down inside the pit of my stomach is a burning feeling that drives me nuts. It isn't hunger, pain, infection or even sickness. No, it is something the body craves and desires more than anything a human could ever want but needs in order to create! And Nino is the one that can save me from this burning pain."

"Wait..." Chat asked as his face begins to redden. "Are you talking about...sex?"

"ITS LOVE YOU DUMBASS!" Alya shouted. "But...also sex I guess."

"Sorry!" Chat shouted. "I literally thought you meant sex, I am not lying!"

"Whatever." Alya growled. "Point is, you come with me so that I can please my mistress and get rid of this pain. Or, we can take our stuff and let you rot. Because last I checked, everyone from the hospital is in there with the people sick with the flu. That's not a good combination, especially not treated."

"Nino would die too you know!" Chat shouted.

"That's fine, it means no else will have him but me." Alya said. Chat bits his bottom lip. He knew she wasn't joking, and he knew what was at stake. So, without even saying it, he de-transformed into Adrien once again. Plagg, who had fallen to the ground, was picked up by Nino himself as Adrien crosses his arms.

"Take me to Marinette." He growled, this made Ayla smile ear to ear before running over to Nino. Hugging him, she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will make you so happy baby, you will never want to leave me!" Alya shouted before reaching over to Adrien. pulling him into the hug, their bodies begin to turn into smoke. Then, fading away into the air that rode the wind.

* * *

Kikkie: Hehehehe...


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien's eyes widen at the sight that was before him. Never in all of his life could he had dreamed of seeing something like this before. A palace that looked like it was a Disney film. It stood up tall to the sky with walls that shined like diamonds. Butterflies fluttered all around them as the three make their way inside of the Palace. Once inside, his eyes widen even bigger! All around him was colors and smiling faces of females playing around in some sort of diamond forest paradise that man could never see. Girls were bathing in mini pools on the side of the walkway as others chase females around and other stuff.

"Is this heaven?" Nino asked.

"No, but it will be soon for you two." Alya purred.

"What is this place?" Adrien asked.

"The Queen's Palace, where we live in harmony and grace." Alya said.

"Uh..." Nino started. "Where are all the men?"

Suddenly, all the happy faces and playing females stopped what they were doing. They turned their attention to the two with surprised faces. Some looked angry at them, this made the males stop in their tracks in fear. Ayla just giggled at their reactions.

"All questions will be answered once we entered the throne room." Alya said with a smile before pushing them men. As they walked, the room was silent with eyes staring down at them. This made Adrien walk faster with his broken leg that was causing him intense pain. Once the three were in the Throne room, Adrien near fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh god..." Adrien moaned as he rolls to on to his back. "Ugh, my leg hurts!"

"My darling!" Marinette shouted before barging into the room. Two girls follow her as she kneels to Adrien. Once holding a pair of scissors while the other one had a syringe in her hand that was filled with purple liqioud. Before Adrien could say anything, the one with the scissor's begins to cut his pants off. Making him blush ear to ear.

"W-what are you doing!?" Adrien shouted, but the females ignored him. The one that cuts off his pants holds him down as the other one sticks the syring into his purple bruised leg. Causing him to claw at the ground in pain while Marinette held Adrien down. Once the unknown liquid was in his leg, the two females grabbed him by the shoulders then proceeded to drag out the room. Before Marinette could follow, Alya grabs her attention by tapping her staff to a wall. Marinette looks over to her before nodding her head.

"You can keep him." Marinette said. Making Alya smile ear to ear before turning around to look at Nino. She grabs Nino's arm before dragging himout the room.

"I have a surprise for you!" Ayla said as they walked out the room.

* * *

(Agreste Mansion)

"He's alive?"

Gabriel asked the purple creature floating in front of him. The creature nods his huge head before showing his master his son. The older blonde male smiles, only for it to disappear when he saw Marinette in the view.

"What is she doing?" Gabriel growled.

"Disobeying you." Nooroo said.

"We shall see." Gabriel muttered. "Wings out!"

* * *

(Adrien and Marinette)

"This really isn't needed!"

Adrien said as he watches the two females not only help him onto a bed that could fit 12 people, but also put a tray of food next to him, gather his clothes and also basically made sure he was comferable. Once done, the females leave the room and the naked male by himself. Blushing ear to ear, he lays back on to the soft pillow that felt like a cloud.

"What is going on here?" Adrien asked, not noticing Marinette enter the room wearing nothing but pink, blue flower design, kimono that was wrapped around her body.

"Comfy?" She asked, making her way towards the bed. Adrien mind was wondering to so many things at that second, he didnt notice she was climbing on top of the bed. He snapped back into reality when she threw the kimono to his face. Removing the silk, he nearly died of a heart attack. Wearing a pink lace lingerie bodysuit that was tight to the point he could see her nipples.

"Mari..." Adrien asked as she removes her pigtails. Letting her blue hair fall free to her shoulders.

"Yes my love?" She asked before crawling towards him on the bed. Once near, she moves her body under the covers and snuggles up next to him.

"What...is going on here?" Adrien asked.

"Were sleeping together." She said with a smile.

"No...I meant the castle."

"Palace." Marinette corrected him. "And this is our new home."

"Mari." Adrien started, making the blue haired girl look up at him. "What are trying to do here?"

"What? Make our home?" Marinette asked as she sits up.

"Why did you create this palace...what deal did you make with Alya?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, let's see how they are doing," Marinette said. Before Adrien could respond, the nail on her right-hand index finger glows a dark purple. Swinging it in the air, a circle appears before them. Looking at the circle, it slowly begins to make a picture. Within seconds, the picture turns into Alya and Nino.

"Nino!?" Adrien shouted.

* * *

(Ayla and Nino)

"Mom! Dad!" Nino shouted before running over to his family. Ayla was smiling ear to ear as Adrien examines his father's bruises and injuries. His little bother grabs him by the leg as his mother stared up at the wall. Like most of the females here, she wore white silks and golden chains that held them up. Turning his attention to Alya, the boy gives her a stern look before saying:

"What did you do to my dad!?" Nino shouted.

"I did only what needed to be done. And I didn't do it, right Mariam?" Ayla said, making Nino look at his mother. She turns her head to her son and smiles.

"Mom?" Nino asked.

"He didn't listen. I had to do it in order to protect us." She said.

"What did you do?" Nino asked.

"In this world..." Alya started, making Nino look over to Alya. "Our world, we make use of everyone. Your father refuse to listen to those rules, so your mother had to put him in his place."

"I don't understand." Nino said.

"Oh Nino, your dad refused to listen to our Queen. He demanded instead of asking, and what he got was...well, a stern beating."

"Alya this is my father!" Nino shouted.

"I didn't hit him, that was your mother." Ayla said with a smile.

"You're responsible for it!" Nino shouted, making her devious smile disappear. Her eyes begin to glow a dark shade of purple. Before he could react his mother wraps her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as Alya giggles.

"Oh Nino, I know you don't mean that. You're scared, you're in a new world place after being in that horrible area." Alya said. Her left eye twitches as she says these words. Nino stares at her with worry. As she talks, his mother plays with his hair, trying to calm him down. But that made him tenser.

"Maybe we could-ALYA!" Nino shouted at the girl, making her snap out of her train of thought and monologue to Nino.

"I want to take my family and go home."

"No you don't!" Ayla shouted.

"Yes I do! Look I don't know what your…queen is doing, but I don't feel safe here. And no offense, but this whole look and shit is creeping me the fuck out! You look like some sort of goth goddess!" He shouted. The left eyes of Alya begin to twitch more as her left-hand grips her staff tightly. She then looks down to the floor a bit, before releasing her staff, allowing the goldenrod to fall to the ground with a loud CLANK sound. Nino's eyes widen as she raises her head up to look at him. Walking over to him, she gently caresses his face with the hand that held the staff.

"Oh sweet Nino, if you're going to live here, you going to need to behave." Alya said. "And that sort of behavior is not accepted here. Now, apologies or I will do something very cruel."

Nino's arms remove themselves from Nino's neck.

"I will not apologise." Nino growled.

"Okay then, lesson time." She said before pointing behind him, he looks over his shoulder and saw his mother holding a blade to his young brother's neck. The woman seemed dazed and out of it as she presses the metal object deeper into the boy's neck.

"Mom what are you doing!?" Nino shouted at his mother, but the older female did not hear him.

"She and I had a discussion, and she thinks your brother isn't needed anymore." Alya said. "But you can save him."

"Alya make her stop!" Nino shouted.

"Wrong words." Alya said.

"Fine, what do you want me to do!?" Nino growled. This made Alya chuckle as the older woman slowly moves the blade, forcing a small line on his young brother's neck. But she didn't seem to go deep enough to kill him.

"I want you to say you love me and that you will never act this way." Alya said in somewhat of a sadistic lovey-dovey voice.

"What!?" Nino shouted.

"I want you to tell me you love me and that you will care for me. Say that I am everything you'll ever need and forget about your family. Be mine forever and ever Nino. Say you will mine."

"You're insane…" Nino whispered. This caused Alya's happy face to turn dark in a flash.

"Wrong answer." She was about to give the order to kill his brother. Only to be stopped when Nino dashes to her and tackles her down into a romantic kiss. Blushing ear to ear when they separated, Alya wraps her arms around his neck and held him close.

"That was amazing." She moaned. A small gasp was heard from Nino when he felt her hand playing with his zipper. In a flash, she rolls his their bodies around so that he was under her. Leaning down, she places wet hot kisses on his neck as her hand slips under the tight strap that kept his pants up.

"Ayla…" Nino moaned. Her small hand just tugs at his zipper as a smiles forms on her face. The sight of Alya sent chills up Marinette spine to the point she got rid of the image. Once gone, Adrien was shocked beyond words at what he just saw. Marinette on the other hand didn't care, she wraps her arm around his stomach and held him close.

"Good night my love."

* * *

Kikkie: I like making the girls be bad. Hehehehe...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kikkie: Warning, this chapter might be a little dark.**_

* * *

"You're so cute." Marinette moaned as her finger rubs on the lines of his abs. The two were laying on Marinette's bed as she rubs his soft skin. Adrien was blushing ear to ear and trying his hardest not to get a boner right now. Which was extremely hard since her breast was rubbing against the fabric that covered his manhood. Trying his best not concentrate on the amazing feeling between his legs. He kept trying to think of a way to rid Marinette of her Akuma.

"I wonder if Tikki's magic can be put in a syringe? Then all I have to do is stab Marinette and get the butterfly out of her? Do I need to be a girl to be Ladybug...would it still be Ladybug? Wouldn't it be...dudebug?"

"Oh Adrien..." Marinette purred, forcing him out of his daze. He looks down at her shiny blue eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Marinette asked,

"Uh...things." Adrien said with a blush on his face. Marinette raises her body from the covers and sits on her knees. Smiling at him, she asks:

"What would you like to do today?" She asked. "Are you hungry? Do you want to play outside? What do you want to do?"

"Uh..." Adrien said. "I would like some answers."

"Okay, shoot!" Marinette said with a smile on her face. She was surprisingly calm, and it scared Adrien.

* * *

(Adrien POV)

"Alya told me something about a burning pain she has inside her..." I started. "What exactly is that? is that what you're using to control these girls? And why is it only girls your controlling? What is this place? And why bring me here?"

"Well..." Started as her eyes move to the roof of her room. "I can't answer every one of your questions, but I can answer some. This place is a sanctuary for all my girls and their loves. So that when the time comes, we have something to fall back to once Paris destroys its self."

"What do you mean by destroying itself?" I asked, I was getting more and more worried by every word she spoke.

"Adrien, the sick, starving and weak coped up in one place. It's not going to end well." Marinette said with a smile. "That's why I haven't attacked that place yet."

"Then why give them that food?" I asked.

"It was a trade, and also a little push to their insanity. I didn't put enough in there to feed the hotel for weeks, only days." Marinette said, wow, she just as evil as she is a hero! "But if they are smart, they would ration the food. But I know the mayor, he will lose control eventually."

"You're insane..." I muttered under my breath.

"I know!" Marinette said with a giggle. "But hey, that's phase three for you."

"Phase...three?" I asked. She opens her mouth to answer my question, but was stopped when she heard a loud bang sound and her room shaking violently. Both of use climb off the bed in a hurry. I follow Marinette out the room to what appeared to be her balcony to see...oh my god! The army! The Paris army I mean, and out of the palace was a tank pointing right at us.

"The army?" Marinette asked in an annoyed type of voice.

"I think the mayor's pissed." I told her as I tried to hide my smile. Marinette just rolled her eyes before looking over to me.

"Don't worry love, they can't get in. My Alya possibly on it as we speak." She said. But before I could ask what she meant, I heard a loud screaming sound coming from below. Looking down, I saw multiple girls tackle and beat up the soldiers as if they were...I don't know! A comic book trained...super solider! It didn't take long for the girls to restrain and secure the area.

"Wow." I said in shock.

"I know, it's beautiful what my girls can accomplish." Marinette said. Looking back at the men being rounded up, I notice something...a butterfly. A black butterfly that was flying towards the men. I wanted to tell Marinette, at the same time, I wanted to see where this would go. Going with my gut, I watched the butterfly land on one of the soldiers, the transformed him and the tank they brought into a huge Gundam like a robot. Marinette's eyes widen in shock.

"Fuck!" She shouted as the robot smacks all of her girls far away from the area. Eye's widening, she runs out of the area in a panic. While she is gone, I grabbed that robe she was wearing when I ran back inside then search for Nino.

* * *

(Marinette in her dark chambers)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Marinette shouted in complete darkness with the silhouette of a butterfly around her face. Fist clenching to the point her nails were digging into her skin that was leaking blood to the ground. All she heard was a light chuckle.

"What's wrong? Can't protect your self anymore? You're growing weak, by every day you lose more my power." Hawk Moth chuckled. "It won't be long till your control over the girls fades away."

"That won't happen! I still have Tikki's magic in me!" Marinette shouted. "And soon...the black cat magic as well."

"What!?" HawkMoth shouted as he watches the young woman produce neon green magic from her hands. The man watches in shock as her fingernails begin to glow a very light shade of green. Causing her to giggle at him

"Now then...what was that about destroying my home!?" She asked. Soon, black/neon green magic begins to flow out of her hands...slowly engulfing her body.

* * *

(Adrien POV)

"Where is Plagg!?" I asked. I and Nino were only inches away from their escape when I remembered something was missing. And it was Plagg.

"I thought he was with you!?" Nino asked.

"No, I..." Looking down at my finger, I saw the ring there but I didn't even see Plagg near. "No, we have to go back!"

"Dude, can't you call him or something!?" Nino asked.

"It doesn't work that way!" I shouted back at him.

"ADRIEN!"

Both our heads turn to the voice that was shouting at me. Why am I not surprised to see this thing carrying a huge bag of cheese with him. Ugh, I can smell it from here. Once near us, he hands the bag to Nino and sighs.

"Alright, I am ready to go!" Plagg said. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"CLAWS IN!" I shouted. Transforming into Chat Noir, I grabbed Nino by his waist then hoist us into the air. Landing straight on to the robot with ease. Once on top, I launch our bodies far away from the area! Next stop, my house!

"DAD!" I shouted the second I came home. The trip here was long and tiring! And what was worse, is that I had to finish in a bathrobe! Yep, Plagg got tired when we reached the city, so I had to wear the bathrobe. Good thing no one was in town to see me like this. When I entered my home, it seemed like the same, as though those girls didn't come here yet. I hope my dad is alright.

"Adrien?" Nat asked as she enters the area. I sigh in relief before running over to her and giving her a hug. I am glad she is okay! The tall woman wraps her arms around me and hugs me back.

"My god, what happened to you!?" She asked.

"It's a long story." I said as I scan the area. "Where's dad?"

"He's in his office. He's been worried sick about you, where have you been?"

"We were taken to Eden or whatever Marinette is calling hit." Nino said in a deadpan voice. Which I understood, I made him leave his family.

"Adrien!" My father calls to me, looking over my shoulder, I saw him running down the stairs of his office to me. Staring down at me, he begins to examine my body.

"What...you..." He spoke, it's rare to see him like this. "Why are you in a bathrobe?"

"Long story." I said with a weak smile. Nino, who walks up to my father, opens his mouth to say:

"I need to go, take care of Adrien, he has a broken leg." He tells my dad.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Dude, my family is still trapped there. I only came with you because of your leg, but I see its fine." He said, looking down, he was right. My leg was completely healed. "I need to go back, hopefully Alya hasnt killed my dad yet."

"Nino you can't go back there!" I shouted. "Whatever wrong with our friends, that's something I will fix. But for you now you have to stay here."

Nino just chuckles at me before turning around to leave. I wanted to stop him, but my father puts a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to stay next to him. Once out the door, my heart sank. These past two days I was a fearless hero, now I have become a weak miserable Adrien that can't even stand up to his own father. I felt disgusted with myself to the point I wanted to puke my guts out.

"Now that he is gone, I would like to inform you that you are leaving Paris tomorrow." My father said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"We are leaving Paris, that woman is after you and I cannot afford you to be hers. That psychopath is bent on having you, alive or dead. I will be damned if that crazy fuck lays a hand on you."

"But Marinette is my friend!" I shouted at him, making him chuckle at me.

"Friend? Remeber that incident with the book of Miraculous? She took the book!"

"What?" I asked. My father nods his head.

"She took the book. She is one of your admires Adrien, she just wanted something of you. She doesn't care for you, only for your looks and wealthy." He said...you know...he might be right. I never in my life seen Marinette so obsessed with me. Bowing my head to the ground in shame, I opened my mouth to ask:

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"Boarding school in Switzerland." My father responded.

"N-NO!" I shouted.

"You don't have a choice."

"But what about you!?" I asked, he removes his hands from my shoulder to head to his office.

"I will remain here and help out in whatever way I can. Now go to your room and pack your things. We leave in the morning!" My father orders me. I wanted to shout and scream at him, but couldn't. I just stood there quite as he shuts his office door closed. Once closed, I walk over to my room. Entering the dark empty room of I think a lot of teenager's dreamed off, fell to my bed and sighed.

"Ugh..." I moaned under my breath. I couldn't stop thinking of Marinette. Like, why was she so powerful and like this? Why was she so obsessed with me and why is crazier than any other Akuma I have fought...maybe My dad is right. Maybe Marinette is beyond saving...Maybe...just maybe...

As the sun goes down, I feel my body becoming weaker and weaker to the point I fell asleep. When opened my eyes, I saw two big blue ones staring down at me. I opened my mouth to scream, but was stopped when two tiny hands stopped me.

"SHHH!" She shouted, oh! It was Tikki! The small Kwami grabs me by the collar and tries to force me off the bed. I sighed at her actions.

"What do you want Tikki?" I asked.

"I think I might have found a way to save Marinette!" Tikki said. All I did was roll my eyes and laid down on my bed, trying to go back to sleep, only to have Tikki pull at my hair. Plagg, who was sleeping in his bed box, ignored the tiny fairy. Pulling a few strings of hair, I swat at Tikki to go away, only to have her bite my cheek. Waking up, I looked at her to growl:

"Go away!"

"Not until you help me save Marinette!" She shouted at me.

"Why, so she can stalk me like all the other fake girls in my life!?" I shouted at the fairy. I heard Plagg gasp at my words. Tikki blue eyes turn dark, it was terrifying to see something so cute turn evil.

"You...take that...BACK!" Tikki shouted. But I didn't feel like listening to her. I was still upset about Marinette and the book. How come she never told me!? That bitch! I almost caught stuck at home again!

"Go away, Marinette has lost her mind and I rather watch her die at HawkMoth hands than even go near her again!" I shouted. Tikki, the tiny Kwami that looked as if she was going to explode, closed her eyes and held her breath. That black seed looking dot on her forehead begins to shine. I jump off my bed to stop her, but the light was too bright to the point it was blinding. When the light dies down, I opened my eyes...I was in Marinette's room.

* * *

( **Narative POV** )

"Oh god." Adrien muttered as he looks around her room with horror. Her pink walls were covered in pictures of Adrien from either the computer or a magazine picture. Other parts of the wall were drawings of his face and random clothes he wore to a photo. Her room was covered in red words that read: HE WILL BE MINE! I LOVE YOU! ADRIEN! I WILL HURT YOU! ADRIEN! BECOME MINE! ADRIEN!

"What the hell?" Adrien asked in shocked before turning to look at Tikki. His eyes widen when at the sight of a purple Kwami in front of him.

"Who are you." He asked.

"I will explained later, but now, you need to see this." The purple Kwami said as he points to the other side of the room. Plagg, who flies next to the two Kwami's, yawns a little before scanning the area himself. "I have done terrible things. I should have said no instead of listening to him."

"She went bat-shit crazy!" Plagg said, only to be hit by Tikki in the back of the head.

"No she didn't! It was Nooroo!" Tikki shouted in anger. "If only you had a backbone, none of this would have happened!"

"What are you saying?" Adrien asked as he examines the hand-drawn picture of his smiling face on her wall. Tikki flies over to him, laying on his shoulder. The black spot on her forehead begins to glow a bright shade of pink that engulfs the room. Adrien's eyes widen at the sight of the room returning to its normal way.

"What the hell?" Adrien asked. Only for his question to be answered by a soft crying sound. Looking over his shoulder, he gasps to see Marinette crying in the corner of her room.

"Mari?" He asked, she looks over her shoulder before tears begin to roll down her cheeks. The blonde opens his mouth to say something, but was stopped when someone fazes through his body…it was Chat! Chat Noir was standing in front of him! No, it wasn't him...this Chat Noir was wearing white...Chat Blanc?

"What!?" Adrien shouted.

"It's a memory." Tikki said. "Of one of her dreams."

"Dreams?" Adrien asked. He then hears a loud scream, making him turn his head to see Chat Noir ripping Marinette's clothes off violently as she tries to push him off her body. The man above her smirked before ripping off her top, exposing her bra. He then grabs her by her bangs and rams her head back against the floor. Adrien's eye's widen when she saw Chat reach for the zipper of his pants.

"Stop it…" Adrien growled. He knew where this was going, he knew what this Chat was going to do to Marinette.

"Tikki stop it…" He said again, this time more stern, but yet his eyes didn't move from the sight before him. Marinette moans in pain as her pants are forcefully removed from her bottoms. Adrien's eyes widen in fear before he turned around to the wall and closed his eyes.

"STOP!" Marinette's voice shouted through the area. This forced Adrien to cover his ears at her screams of pain.

"Tikki…" Adrien growled.

"Wait…" She responded. The girl's screams grew louder and louder, forcing him to fall to the ground and press his hands harder to his ears. But that did not stop her screams from being heard.

"STOP!" Adrien shouted at Tikki as the screams grew louder. He didn't want to look, he knew what was happening. But he didn't want to look at it!

"Open your eyes." Tikki said.

"I don't want to…" Adrien muttered.

"Please, you need to know why she is the way she is." Tikki said. Adrien's body was trembling at this point, making him wonder if he should. But, he did as told, looking over his shoulder, his heart sank at the sight before him. It was…Chat Blanc, he was hovering over Marinette, licking the cuts of her now naked body. It was too much for Adrien, standing to his feet, he charges the image. Fist in the air, he runs toward the imposter. Only to hit the wall and fall backward.

"This is aan illusion Adrien, you cant touch him." Tikki said.

"Why are you showing me this!?" Adrien shouted. "I would never do this to Marinette! NEVER!"

"This was before any of you knew who was who." Tikki said. Before she could say anything, HawkMoth enters the room with a sinister smile on his face. Adrien climbs up to his feet as he watches the man hover over Marinette's injure crying body.

"My-my, looks like someone didn't do as I said." HawkMoth said.

"Go away…." Marinette moaned.

"Oh dear, crying are we." Hawkmoth said with a chuckle. "Well my darling, it will only get worse from here on end. Unless you agree to be my champion."

"Go away!" Marinette shouted at him, this only made the male giggle at her screams.

"Fine, enjoy your dream. Maybe then you will realize that I am the key to your beloved's heart. The only one that can save you." And with that, HawkMoth faded away into the wind before Chat jumps on top of her again. The image soon disappears as Tikki flies towards Adrien. The green-eyed boy had diamonds in his eyes as tears formed in them. His room returned to normal, allowing Adrien to sit on the side of his bed.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Those were…the first few weeks." Tikki said. "Marinette had constant nightmares for nearly a year. In the middle of it she started to not sleep, this made her a bit obsessed for you. We tried everything to block him, but it was too late."

"I would never do that…" Adrien muttered.

"It wasn't just you. She would have nightmares of failing to stop an Akuma attack which would result in either the death of her parents, Alya, Nino, and even you. She would have nightmares about you rejecting her. You going with other girls and making her love for you look like a joke. Dream after dream, they got worst. And as they continued, Marinette started to see you as a sign of hope to safe her life. That dream you saw, it was her fear of her closet friend turning on her. It was her biggest nightmare and it was the worst."

"What dream made her crack?" Adrien asked before making a sniffling sound.

"One where she held you in her arms till you died. And what scared her the most was the next day, that person became an Akuma. She saw this Akuma and lost her mind thinking you would be killed." Tikki said. "She lost it after that. She accepted the butterfly because she though Hawkmoth was going to hurt you. She couldn't allow that."

Tears rolling down the trembling boy that was biting his bottom lip. He closes his eyes as his hands wrap around his stomach, holding his shaken body.

"How could he do this?" He asked. "Why would you he torture her like this?"

"He wanted a weapon." Nooroo said. "She was the perfect candidate."

"But…" Adrien was lost for words. He was shocked to the high heavens, he knew HawkMoth was crazy! But this…he practically raped Marinette in her dreams, drove her crazy! Then turned her into an obsessed monster.

"Adrien." Tikki said, making the blonde boy look up at her to see her holding Marinette sketchbook.

"When did you..." Adrien asked before making a small hiccup sound. The image he saw was burning into his brain. He couldn't stop thinking about it and it made him want to vomit.

"When you guys were gone I took her sketchbook. Every night she would write down her feelings. I want you to see, I want you to see that this...it isn't her fault." She said before setting the book down to his lap. The blonde boy closes his eyes for a bit before opening to the first page to read:

 _Tikki said I should write down these dreams I have been having. She says it will help me. I think I am getting a little to stressed with school and being a hero. I wish I had someone to talk too. I mean, Tikki is alright, but sometimes you need a friend. I would love to tell Alya, but she can't keep a secret. Oh well, I will just keep this to myself._

Turns the page.

 _The dreams...they won't stop. Its been a month and they won't stop. I was thinking about going to master Fu for help, but some of the dreams I had were scary to even talk about. Chat would never hurt me, but these nightmares I have with him make me want to poop bricks. I wonder, should I ask him who he is? Or just let him be? Oh well._

Turns the page again, only these words were bigger and think, as if she wrote them with a market instead of a pen.

 ** _I had another dream. but this one made me cry when I woke up. I had a dream that Chat and I failed to save Paris, everyone ended up dead. We lived over the dead in a house with flowers and everything. Chat Never took off his mask. Then one day, we ran out of food and he got sick. I went out to get food but couldn't find any, so when I got I found him dead. Three days past later and I was so hungry I ate flesh. I ate every last ounce of him to the point only his head remained. I felt so horrible because I woke up with my heart beating. Seven months have past and these dreams are becoming longer and feel more real._**

Turns the page...blood stains?

 _I had this dream...I told Chat who I loved and he lost it. He got so made at me that he kidnapped me and locked me away in some sort of basement house. An underground house that I could not escape from. He then made me watch Adrien's life go by. He made me watch Adrien get married and have kids. He forced me to have sex with him till I found it the new normal. I had a daughter...her name was Alessa. She was born with green eyes and blonde hair. I was sad because I had her in that place. Years past...I saw myself getting old and her getting older. He kept me in a prison he called love. Then...I woke up to my room. I was screaming for my daughter, searching for her...before realizing she never existed! It was a dream...I spent 20 years in a dream!_

He turns the page again.

 _Adrien...he was stabbed multiple...died in my arms. I can't take these dreams anymore...I can't..._

He turns the page to what would appear to be the last...and it terrified him

 ** _Adrien?Adrien? Adrien?Adrien! Adrien! Adrien! Adrien?Adrien? Adrien?Adrien! Adrien! Adrien!Adrien? Adrien?Adrien! Adrien! Adrien!Adrien! Adrien! Adrien!ADRIEN! ADRIEN!_**

Closing the book in fear, he looks up to the Kwami with tears falling down his eyes. His heart was beating on full power and his mind was scrampaled. He started to lose sight of the workd around him. He always thought his life was horrible...until this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is wrong with you?" Adrien asked his father as he enters his office. Marinette's sketchbook was being held to his chest. The three Kwami's follows behind, but not being visible to the older male.

"What is that?" Gabriel asked.

"That's not the answer to my question." Adrien growled.

"What is wrong now?" Gabriel asked, he sound a bit annoyed.

"How could you do that to Marinette?" Adrien asked. "How could you torture her like that?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I saw what you did! You used some sort of magic illusions to have me rape her! She had nightmares of being raped or watching the people she loved die! Confusing her to the point she couldn't tell reality from her dreams." Adrien shouted. "How could you father!? How could you do that to her!?"

"Silence!" The older blonde shouted at his son as he bangs his fist on the wooden desk. Adrien clenches the book on his chest as he glares daggers at his father.

"Now I don't know what happened, or what she told you, but I did nothing to create that monster." Gabriel growled.

"You're a monster." Adrien growled. "A filthy, dirty, fucked up in the head monster! And monsters like you burn in hell for what you do to girls like Marinette!"

"SHUT UP!" Gabriel shouted at Adrien. But that didn't stop the boy from glaring at his father.

"You made a monster, and now she's going to destroy everything. She will take everything you love…including me. And honestly, I wouldn't stop HawkMoth." Adrien tells his father. The blue eyes that were Gabriel's widen in shock at his son's words.

"What did you say?" He asked as he rises from his seat.

"I know your Hawk Moth, I know you tortured Marinette! And I know you're responsible for EVERYTHING!" Adrien shouted as tears fall down his cheeks. Gabriel rises from his seat and marches over to the young man. Grabbing his bangs, he raises the boy to his toes with a death grip. Adrien drops Marinette book as he grabs his father's hand.

"You must have lost your mind if you think you can talk to me like that..." Gabriel growled to Adrien. The young boy moans and groans in pain as he tries to break free from his father's grip. Only to have him stop by a blade being pressed against his neck. Both the blondes turn their attention to the brown haired female with purple glowing eyes. But what scared him the most was that in her hand, was Nooroo's jewel, his miraculous.

"Nat?" Gabriel asked.

"The mistress would like you both to come to the palace." Nat spoke in a deadpan like voice.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked his assistant. "When did you get possessed!?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is Adrien is safe." Nat said. "Let him go, or I will be forced to hurt you."

"Fine." Gabriel responded before setting his son down on the ground. Falling to his knee's, he looks up to Nat. The purpled eyed woman walks past Gabriel to examine Adrien. Placing a hand on his cheek, she moves his down to check his hair. Gabriel fixes his tie as he watches the female examine her son.

"The mistress is worried about you. She fears you will be trapped here if your not returned." Nat spoke.

"Nat..." Adrien said in a low voice. "How are you..."

"The Mistress." She said. "She showed me things this world could offer me. I wanted it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ask your father, he knows." Nat said as she turns her attention to the man sipping at some unknown alcohol. Adrien stands to his feet with his arms crossed. The older blonde looks over at his son as the young man glared daggers at the older man. Falling weak to his son stare, he sets the glass down to say:

"She can only control women who are in love with someone." Gabriel tells his son.

"Way to keep it limited dad!" Adrien growled, although he was being sarcastic, he was right. So many girls in love with someone in the city of romance...he was not thinking.

"I wasn't thinking." Gabriel muttered.

"You tortured her for a year and a couple of months, where exactly weren't you thinking!?" Adrien growled at his father. His attention then goes to Nat, who was watching the two. "Who are you in love with?"

"My beloved shall be unknown." Nat said. "She is here."

"Who is here?" Adrien asked.

"Me."

(Adrien POV)

"Marinette?"

I asked as the female came walking into the office. Her heels make loud clicking sounds as she walks over the marble of my dad's office. By the doorway was Alya, which makes me think. Did Nino make it back to the Palace? Is his family?

"Adrien!" Marinette spoke with glee. "Phase four is about to commence! I am so happy you are here and safe."

"Phase!? You're already on four!?" I asked. Oh crap, what were the other three?

"Oh yes, and you and I shall return to the Palace for Phase Four."

"What is phase four?" I asked.

"Mating." She...wait...what?

"Mating?" I asked...like...sex? "Sex?"

"Yes!" She said. "In the Palace."

"Why?" My father asked. I could my face turning red by the words she was telling me. I don't want to lose my virginity to an Akuma Marinette! I wanted to give it to her on our wedding night! I mean...I have expectations for how I am going to lose my virginity. I didn't want to lose it at some party or the back seat of a car.

"Haven't you heard Gabriel, the world is dying. The birth rate has decreased, sickness is increasing, the world as we know it is dying." Marinette said, if I make it out of here alive, I am moving out of this house.

"I didn't put this in you..." Gabriel muttered before looking up at the Kwami's watching all of us. They stare in horror at the Akumtizied girl staring at them. Her eyes didn't even move to the Kwami's, or rather, she didn't care for them.

"Yes you did, those dreams made me realize that the world is sick. A new must rise from the ashes. So once all my girls are pregnant, we shall absorb all living essence needed to grow plants, produce life and give people energy." Marinette said. Oh my god...

"Marinette you're talking about killing 7 billion people." I said.

"Let them die, they are sick Adrien." Marinette said, my heart sank a little. Then I realized that this isn't her, but the dark magic my father stuck into her.

"And what? Our kids live on in the world? Do you realize by destroying everything, there is nothing left for our kids!" I growled, this just made her smirk.

"Not really, because we have something that will help us. We have magic Adrien, magic to grow, control and everything else. Our children will have this magic, and will survive."

"Oh shit she's right." Tikki said, making Marinette look up and wave at the three Kwami's.

"Hi Tikki." Marinette said in a creepy happy voice.

"Eeep!" Tikki sqweel before hiding in the dark corners of my office. "YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER! YOUR NOTHING BUT A FAKE!"

"Oh well, I still have your magic in me. And soon, everyone one will." Marinette said.

"Oh shit..." Tikki said again. I swear, its weird to hear something so cute curse like this.

"Now then Adrien..." She started as she walks over to me. Once in front of me, she tilts her head to the side before saying:

"Its time to go."

* * *

Kikkie: Oh dear...


	9. Chapter 9

"This is all your fault!"

I growled to my father as some teenager girl comps my hair back. I was sitting in front of my father in nothing but my underwear. Same for him, I thank the holy heavens above that his underwear looks like short that went below his thighs. And if that's not the worse case, Marinette took my ring! I can't even change into Chat Noir!

"We will get out of this." He tells me.

"If we do, I want you to know I am leaving your house!" I growled at him.

"I hardly doubt that." My father growled at me. Then again, he didn't seem to care.

"This is all your fault! Now I am going to lose my virginity in a possible mating orgy!" I growled. "For once in your life, accept your faults!"

"I refuse." My father growled at me. Ugh, I felt horrible! I mean, sex isn't really the bad thing in this, its the fact that Marinette is going to kill 7 billion people is what worries me.

"Ugh!" I growled as the servant stops brushing my hair. She gives me a quick bow before leaving the room, the second she was gone, I begin to move and thrust my body. Trying to break free from my restraints, I needed to get out of here. Throwing my body back one more time, I make myself fall to the ground, on;y to find my face pressing against the rock cold hardness of the ground. Oh god, this is it.

"This is it...isn't it?" I asked my father.

"We will get out of this Adrien." My father tells me, I wanted to bang my face against the floor. I was so frustrated and upset with myself. How the hell can I fell so low!? I am Chat Noir! Well, was Chat Noir...of god, I am nothing without Marinette.

"Oh dear!" Marinette spoke said as she enters the room. My heart skips a beat as two females set my chair back up, making me sit in front of my father again. Marinette walks over to Gabriel, twirling the butterfly procher she had in her hands. Waving it in his face. Alya stands behind me, examining her staff. I couldn't help but think of Nino as she stood there. I hope he's okay.

"All this time you were Hawkmoth." Marinette started. "I mean...I knew you were him, but I wasn't 100% sure. But now this does confirm it! And to be honest, this is the greatest moment of my life! Revenge on the asshole who tormented me and my friends!" She said, her eyes scanned him. Her eyes made me want to pee my pants. No longer that shiny blue that matches the sky, her eyes were now purple with white iris...like a bug...or an evil monster from a fairy-tail.

"Not to mention family members." Alya growled.

"Broken tools." My father responded, making Marinette chuckle.

"Really!? Is that how you see the girl who defeated you? Have you currently chained to a chair?" Marinette purred before placing the butterfly jewel in Alya hands. She then looks over to me. Smiling, she walks behind me, then presses her chest to the back of my head as her arms wrap around my neck.

"The most precious thing in the world...your son." Marinette purred. I looked from Alya to my father, he looked a bot scared and worried. What was Marinette going to do to me?

"Your fight is with me, leave Adrien out of this." Gabriel growled.

"I could...but then every physical thing I do to you would mean nothing to the mental shit you burned into my soul..." Marinette growled. My heart didn't start beating until I saw that claw of Marinette's extent. Along needle-like blade with a shining pointy end that looked like it could poke a hole in a metal wall. My father stares wide eye at her as she moves her finger towards my right eye.

"Aww Adrien, I need to punish you for leaving." She tells me. In a flash, I found myself screaming as her nail digs deeper into my cheekbone. Slowly going up, towards my eyes. I closed my eyes shut as she rips my skin into a thick line. When the blade touched my eyelid, the shadow of my lid became bright a bit, showing lack of skin needed to shade my eyes.

"ADRIEN!" My father shouted. I could hear him fighting against the chains that held him down as Marinette chuckled. The pain felt like it was forever, but it stopped when she reached my forehead. Oh god, the pain was so hard to describe, especially when I opened my eye. I felt both sides of my skin rub against each other, like someone dumped salt on me. My god, it burned so much that I had to bit my tongue, I even cut the tip of it.

"Oh, what a sexy scar that will make." Marinette purred. She then leans down towards my face. Extending her tongue, she proceeded to lick the blood-forming from my cut. I have to say, her tongue felt amazing. I found myself leaning towards her, taking in her scent. No longer cupcakes and sweets, now the smell of blood and tears. What has she been doing, and why?

"Like that Adrien?" Marinette purred to me, making me look at those creepy eyes of hers.

"N-no!" I growled, but this made her chuckle. Looking back at my father, she bends down to him and smiles, looking him straight in the eye, while giving me a front side view of her bottom. It didn't take long for me to realize...her bottom was an inch away from my manhood. Is it wrong that I might be getting half a boner right now...yes its wrong!

"Now that Adrien's face is ruined, I guess you can't use him anymore." Marinette said. My father struggles against the chains, trying to break free, only to have two females hold him down. Marinette chuckles at his reaction before grinding against my manhood...her bottom felt so good.

"I wonder what else I can do to him?" Marinette said as my father continues to struggle.

"Enough! Your fight is with me!" He shouted and almost screamed, only this made Marinette chuckle even more.

"I know! And what I am seeing, you're in pain! I love it so much!" Marinette purred before pulling out the butterfly miraculous. Placing it on her chest, she snaps her fingers to the two. What is she doing?

"I know how to make this end worth OUR while. Bring in Nooroo!" Marinette shouted. A second later, Nat comes into the room with a cage that held the Kwami's. My eyes widen at the sight of it, the tiny creature's looked sad as they remained trapped in a golden cage. (I am guessing gold is something they can't faze through after that episode when Plagg got stuck in Chloe's bracelet.) Opening the cage with one hand, the kwami comes flying out. Marinette gives it a wink before shouting:

"WINGS OUT!" She shouted, making the purple kwami be absorbed by the porch. She then places the jewel in her hair as she transforms. Transforming her already half naked outfit into an even...oh god, one that could make a man's skin crawl with lust. Turning into an almost skin tight body suit that showed off her glorious legs and a tight behind. The upper part was long sleeves turtleneck with a tie around her neck. On top of her head was a black magician hat. Instead of a mask, she had a butterfly wing style eyeliner around her eyes. It was weird, even with the new transformation, I couldn't help but look at her butt. It was tight, round and big, I wonder if my hand...oh god! I am a pervert!

"Like what you see?" She asked me, oh Jesus I do! I swear to the heavens I do! Ugh, why do I have to have a perverted mind! Especially now!

"N-no!" I shouted.

"Boy stop lying." Plagg growled.

"Plagg!" I shouted.

"I am currently locked in a cage! And this crazy girl is about to perform the ritual of engagement!"

"The what!?"

"Also known as phase four." Marinette said as she puts on Tikki's earings.

"What?" I asked.

" ** _Life and destruction Adrien. My five phases! 1- create an army and a base. 2-Choas, destruction and devastation to the point the people of Paris would not be a threat. 3-Gather enough males to help with the re-population. 4-procreation by impregnating all my girls with magical babies that they will absorb after this ritual. And finally, 5-using all my girls magic, we will destroy the world._** " Marinette said with a happy tone of voice.

"Oh god...I did make a monster." My father said. If my hands were free, I would facepalm myself right now.

* * *

Kikkie: I hope you enjoyed


	10. Chapter 10

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs as I try to break free from my chains. Banging and twisting my body all around the chair. Kicking my feet up and even trying to grab onto the chains. I wanted to get out, I wanted to fight, I wanted to tear her limb from limb! I can't take this anymore! I want to destroy her, I want to destroy her!

"Oh, have something to say?" Marinette chuckled at me before throwing her staff to Alya. The thing flies into Alya's hand before Marinette made her way to me. Pressing the top of her foot to the wooden part of the chair that was an inch away from my private area.

"I will tear you limb from limb!" I shouted, only for her to laugh louder at my words! What is so funny!? Why is she laughing at me!?

"Oh Adrien, I think your anger getting pointed in the wrong direction." Marinette said before looking over to my father.

"Oh god..." My father muttered. Removing her foot from my area, Marinette walks over to Gabriel. Pressing her leg to the edge of the chair, she presses it down a bit, tempting gravity to make it fall to the ground. The two stare at each for a few seconds, before Marinette, looks over to Nat. The older woman nods her head before throwing a small bag. Marinette grabs the bag, tilting it to the side, Plagg and Tikki's jewels come out.

"Alright Gabriel, a deals a deal." She said before placing the two things in his lap.

"What?" Gabriel asked. The chains around my father suddenly disappeared when Marinette walked behind me. Once there, Marinette opens her mouth and say:

"Fun fact before you use those things Gabriel..." Marinette started. "In order for you to get your wish, you need to give up something with equal value. So whatever you wish for, you would have to give up Adrien to do it. Although its a shame, since Adrien is mine now."

"What?" Gabriel asked her.

"We had a deal...Hawkmoth. I get you the miraculous...I get your son." She said. My anger suddenly disappeared when I heard those words come out of her mouth. Looking over to my father, I saw his eyes widen to the size of almost plates as he looks over to me.

"Is this true?" I asked.

"Adrien...it wasn't supposed to be like this!" My father said. Only to have Marinette laugh at his words.

"This isn't the first time he's done this you know! Remember Lila? The sword fighting girl? Even Gorilla! He's offered your life in exchange for failure! Knowing the danger's too!" She tells me. I turned my attention from her to my father. His eyes were wide and his lips were trembling. He didn't know what to say or even how to insult Marinette.

"Is this true? Did you offer me to her like I was some object? Like a prize!?" I asked.

"I didn't think she would go this far Adrien!"

"That's not the point!" I shouted. "You offered me to a monster! Like a piece of meat!"

"It wasn't supposed to go this far!"

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I shouted at him at the top of my lungs. All this time...

"Oh my, what a terrible family dispute. I am so loving this show." Marinette chuckled.

"Oh shut up you! Your about as crazy as you are dressed!" Gabriel growled. Marinette flinches a little bit before shaking it off. That was weird for her.

"Funny, last I checked, YOU made me. Just like your other puppets in that attic of yours." Marinette responded. "But unlike those things, I was able to reach higher glory. And now I will rule the world you desperately enjoy causing chaos in."

"You were never meant to be this crazy!"

"That's the thing Gabriel! I am broken." She said...and like a flash that blinded me, I saw something. I saw something that fit the pieces of this mad puzzle that trapped me in its web. Why didn't I see it before, why didn't I notice before! Broken...alone...the broken mask Marinette had in the dream I had! This girl...this thing... it's not Marinette! That's why I had that dream! That dream where Marinette was crying! She was fading away!

"Your not Marinette..." I whispered, making her look over to me.

"What?" She asked.

"Your...your not Marinette." I growled at her. She grabs me by my hair, yanking it back, I found myself staring into those creepy eyes.

"What did you say?" She asked me.

"Your. Not. Marinette!" I growled. Those eyes of her wince a little at my words. Her other hand extended and places it on the front of my neck. I felt something cold pressing against my skin. I felt that if I took a deep breath, blood would spill everywhere. I knew she what she was doing...so why hasn't she killed me yet? Is my theory right...

 _"You can't stop this..."_

Marinette voice ring in my ear. That dream I had, with her crying. Hawkmoth taking her away in the darkness. It was all making sense to me now. How she hasn't killed anyone. How she hasn't killed my father for creating her. It all makes sense! Why I didn't I see it before. When Akuma takes over a body, it infuses its dark magic into a person's emotions. Turning them into a violent creature that chaos damage. But...this Akuma in Marinette was so strong that it almost destroyed Paris...so what are the odds that it would become something else. Something of its own.

"I am so Marinette." Marinette...no the Queen growled to me. I couldn't help to smirk at her anger.

"That's why my father can't control you. Your not his puppet anymore, your like an entity inside her that is using her body!" I shouted at her. She pokes the edge of my skin, making me hiss a little.

"Shut up and tell me you love me!" The Queen shouted at me. Holding my hair back even tighter. I felt little strings of my hair pulling out as she pulls my hair. My theory was right...I laughed at her face.

"You're not my Mari...you will never be my Mari. Because Marinette would have **NEVER** hurt me! I will never be your king! My heart belongs to Marinette! To Ladybug! Not to the Queen!"

I shouted at her. She raises her hand to me, extending her claws, I closed my eyes and prepare for the worst. Will she slit my throat or cut off my head. Or maybe slice my heart out and throw it on the ground. Whatever the reason may be, as long as Marinette is not the one to do it to me. I will allow it be it my faith...

Wait, why is it taking so long? Why is she waiting? isn't she going to kill me? I opened my eyes... and something shined, it was like a small ray of hope. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. It was Marinette's left eye...it returned to its normal blue state. But only for a moment, it then fades away into that horrible purple. Causing my heart to beat again. Not in fear, but in joy!

"Oh my god..." I said with a small weak smile as tears begin to fall down my cheeks. "My lady...your still in there."

"STOP!" She shouted at me before looking to her servants. Both of her hands went flying to her face, covering her eyes as she moans in pain. Growling, she opens her mouth to shout:

"Take him to the dungeons! Take them both to the dungeon!"

* * *

Kikkie: Hope you enjoyed. The original chapter got delete...had to take a moment before retyping it. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kikkie: WARNING! This contains Lemons! You have been warned!**_

* * *

"This is where it ends..."

I muttered to myself as I paced back and forth in the prison Marinette threw me in. Well, My father and me, at least she had the dignity to give us clothes when she did this. I am sorry, not Marinette, the Queen.

I don't know how long I have been in here, but I know days have passed. I wonder what state Paris is in right now? Have the sick gotten worse? And if so, will they eventuallyon fall? And Nino? What's become of him? Did he find his family? Or did Alya get to him and destroyed him? And why did the Queen need Nooroo's charm? Too many questions...and no answer...

"Adrien..." My father asked me. I wanted to scream at him, but I felt that would be a waste of my time.

"How many time's dads? How many time had you used me as bargaining tool for your brainwashed servants?" I asked as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He spoke. I couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Wow? But here's a question! What are you sorry for? For dragging us into this mess? For turning everyone I know into a monster? Turning one of my closet friends into a batshit crazy psychopath? Causing chaos in Paris every day? Or maybe your sorry that I found out that I am nothing but a bargaining took for you!"

"Your not!" He shouted at me. But his words didn't stop my tears from falling down. "I never meant to hurt you! Honest!"

"Hurt me! My first days at school and you single handly targets each one of my classmates! Every person close to me! Why would you go after people around me! Putting me in danger!" I shouted at him. "And then Marinette! Oh god, you drove her crazy!"

"I just wanted the ultimate solider!"

"Well you got it! And now she's going to have an orgy over the ashes of use to be the world!" I shouted at my father. Never before have I felt this sort of rage at him. It made me want to punch a wall. "Why am I even here, I should be out there."

"What do you mean?" My father asked me.

"I should be out there, with her. I can't do this without her, so I might as well join her." I said.

"You can't! Adrien if you join her, she will win." My father shouted at me.

"That's the point! I can't do anything without Ladybug! I am useless without her!" I shouted.

"What about Paris!?"

"Oh so now care for Paris!?" I shouted at him. "Because last I checked, you didn't care about anything!"

"I care for you!" He shouted at me.

"I can't take this! I don't want to do this anymore! Let alone be around you! I can't do this anymore!" I shouted before looking up at the pitch black ceiling. "MARINETTE! ALYA! NINO! ANYONE!"

"What are you doing?" My father asked.

"I am leaving!" I shouted at him. "I am giving up! I can't win I could never win!"

"You don't know what Marinette will do to you!" Gabriel shouted at me.

"I don't care!" I shouted at him. I don't care anymore! I lost and now I just want to be with my friends! I don't care if I had to be part of an orgy or something! I just don't want to be alone with him anymore, let alone not be near my Marinette! I just want to be with her! Then, a loud screeching sound was heard, it came from around the corner of the cell. Look in its direction, a female in a red hoodie comes towards the cage and looks straight into my…Rose?

"Rose!? Is that you!?" I asked. She scoffs at me while rolling her eyes. I am guessing she was possessed like most of my classmates, so her personality was different than her usual one.

"Speak inmates am missing my time with my love." She said.

"Love?"

"Phase four! Now hurry up and speak!" Rose shouted, oh god! The ritual must be today!

"I need to see Marinette!"

"Marinette?" Rose asked.

"Ugh, the Queen! I need to see, let me see the queen!" I shouted at Rose. The blonde girl looks around the area for a bit before turning around. She then proceeds to walk out of the area. After a few minutes, she returned, with keys in hand. Walking up the bars, she unlocks the door and slides it open before standing to the side.

"Go, she's waiting." She tells me. Normally I would be scared and ask a bunch of question. But now I think I need to see the Queen more than anything. Rushing out of the dark cell, I make my way up the stairs. Escaping the darkness of the basement to enter the colorful halls of…moans?

You heard me! I was hearing moans left and right, but what I saw…nearly made me have a heart attack. As I walked through the halls, I saw people I knew left and having sex. And not normal cute movie sex where the guy finally makes love to that girl he has been dying to get. No, this was hardcore porn action sex! The ones were the girl's hair is grabbed by the guys as he thrust his rod into her…I don't watch porn…

"What the hell?" I asked myself. A second later I found my hand being gripped by Rose. She started to pull me towards the end of the hallway. In her other hand was the golden cage that held the Kwami's. The only ones I saw was Plagg and Tikki, and they both looked very tired.

"Tikki? Plagg?" I asked.

"I am so hungry and tired." Tikki moaned. How long have I been down there?

"Quiet you!" Rose growled at the two creatures before shaking the cage a bit. Sending them flying to the walls before stumbling onto the bottom of the cage.

"HEY!" I shouted before snatching the cage away from her hand. Holding the gold container to my chest, I glared down at her.

"Hurt them again, and I will end you!" I growled at her. She removes her hand from my wrist and crosses them over her chest.

"I am missing some quality time with D right now just to escort your pretty ass! Move it!" Rose shouted at me. She points at the end of the hallway, where a large yellow door stood. Doing as told while holding my friends close. I walked to the yellow door, then stopped. Not at the door, but at a sight that made me gasp.

"Nino?" I asked. A room right next to the doors on the left side had its door open. And on the bed was Nino, sleeping with his hat and glasses to the ground. He laid on his back naked, his chest rising up and down as he rested. I set the cage down to walk over to the room. Only to be stopped when Alya appeared in the doorway. I nearly fainted at what I saw, she was naked! I mean, she didn't have a bad body, in fact it was really nice! I nearly fainted at the sight of evil her giving me a disturbing smile.

"Hello Adrien, I see you have finally agreed to the cause." Alya spoke.

"What did you do to Nino!?" I growled.

"Nothing that won't happen to you soon." She responded. I then lung at the door, wanting to attack her. Only to meet with a strong metal feeling that punched me right in the noise. She closed the door on my face, and it hurt like a bitch! Seconds later I heard moans and groans coming from the room. I don't know what's going on in there…and honestly I didn't want to know.

"COME ON!" Rose shouted, I looked over my shoulder to see the doors to the Queen's room had opened. But she wasn't there. Where was she?

"Sit!" Rose ordered me as she points to the bed. I do as told and take a seat on the bed. I even opened the cage to let Tikki and Plagg fly around a bit. Once down, she walks out of the room. Slamming the door shut, I looked down to the ground and begin to think. Maybe becoming her king wouldn't be so bad…I mean, 7 billion would be dead…oh crap there is no positive in all this. And in the end, I don't get Marinette back.

* * *

 **(The Queen)**

"This is wonderful!" The girl with the blue hair said as she twirls in a room covered in darkness. Wearing her version of HawkMoth's outfit, she plays with her cane in hand. Behind her was Gabriel, chained to a chair with a mouth guard over on his face. Hair a mess and heart beating at a high rate, Gabriel glares daggers at the young woman dancing.

In front of the two, and the only thing lighting the room, was a LARGE square window mirror of Adrien sitting in the Queen's bedroom. Adrien looks in the mirror a couple of times, but doesn't seem to notice. Gabriel even tried to scream Adrien's name a couple of time, only for his son not to hear him.

"Oh right, you can't talk!" She chuckled. "Oh well, at least this will be interesting to watch. Don't you?"

"NJFK! (What do you want!?")" Gabriel growled.

"What do I want? Oh Gabriel, you're going to see!" She said before sticking her hand into her pocket. Pulling out the charms of Black cat and Ladybug. She then walks over to him. Bending over, she leans her lips to his ears to whisper...

* * *

 _ **(Adrien POV)**_

Oh Adrien!" The queen shouted as she enters the room. She looked the same, creepy and disturbing, but I am prepared. As she walks towards me, I stood up and put my hands up to her.

"Before you say anything!" I started. "I want you to know that I love Marinette! Not you! I can't do anything without her, that includes living. So if you want to destroy the world, go ahead, just give me back my Marinette."

"Okay." She…wait…what?

"What?" I asked.

"Oh Adrien, I already got my revenge! The world is going to live." She said with a smile on her face. Before I could even say anything, she throw's my Miraculous ring to my chest. I was able to catch it in my hand before it fell to the ground. A butterfly then floats from her brooch.

"Wings gone!" She shouted. A bright light me for a while before disappearing, reveiling her Akumatized form again. Nooroo falls down onto the bed and sighs. She then closes her eyes and falls asleep, how long has she been in that brooches?

"I'll give you Mari…I don't mind." She said as a butterfly floats from her hand. Circling around her hand, it makes my heart beat twice the speed of my mind. What did she want?

"And how would I get Marinette back?" I asked.

"Oh easy, all I have to do is put on the earrings! Tikki's magic is like a detox! She will flush out all the bad magic inside me and turn it good again. Won't you Tikki?" The queen asked.

"Its true…that's why I needed to be removed." Tikki moaned. "If she transformed with me on her, she would have absorbed my magic and turned it evil."

"It can't be that easy!?" I shouted.

"It is, but before I die, I just want to one thing

"I will give you Marinette, in exchange you take this butterfly." She said.

"Why do you want to control me?" I asked.

"It not control, I just want to know what's in your heart. Accept it, and I will give you Marinette." She said before blinding me with a bright light. When the light disappeared, she was sitting on her bed with…oh god. She was wearing her Ladybug threads, but the color scheme was off. Instead of a bright red, it was dark and her dots were purple. On her lips was dark blood like lipstick, and her hair was down. And the weirdest part was, Tikki was still out! Even though she had the earing on!

"Take the butterfly…have Marinette." She tells me. I…I was so scared at this point in my life that I could feel my lips tremble. My legs didn't want to move, and my fingers kept twitching. Did I want to scream? No, I wanted to cry my eyes out. My father uses me as bait, Nino succumb to the black magic…and Paris is dying. I…can't do this. I need Marinette, she can fix all of this. But she will hate me in the end, I am willing to accept that. I...

 ** _I have to._**

"Give it." I ordered her. The butterfly on her hand leaves her body, flying to me. I close my eyes and allow the bug to fall on my heart. It felt like cold water splashing on my warm skin. Raising goosebumps as my fears faded away. Is this what it means to become akumtizied?

"And now to say goodbye!" The queen said before standing up from the bed. She then opens her mouth and shouted:

"TIKKI! SPOT ON!" She shouted. Tikki is then absorbed into the earings. My eyes widen as the small Kwami screams a bit before being absorbed into those earings. In a panic, I looked over to Plagg and shouted:

"CLAW OUT!" I ordered. Plagg teleports into my ring, then allows me to change into Chat Noir. When the lights clear, I gasped at what I saw. The Queen, her image over Marinette's body begins to crack as if she was glass. Slowly, he body begins to form almost thousands of pieces before breaking apart. The pieces fall to the ground before slowly fading away into the air. Was this really all I needed to destroy the Queen!?

Then again...now that I think about it. How else does one purify something in the heart? By letting Tikki become one with her, her magic must have purified her. I feel like an idiot now! Even Akumatizied, my lady can still stop the villain! Are you serious!?

"Adrien?" She asked, opening my eyes. I saw Marinette looking at me…I saw those blue orbs staring at me. Innocent and pure, not having a care in the world. I wanted to see what they looked like in a different form.

"Marinette…" I purred as I licked my lips. She looks around the room constantly as she tries to figure out what was going on. Me on the other hand, I just wanted to do something to her...I wonder what she tastes like.

"CHAT!" She shouted, making me snap from my thoughts. She was looking around the area for an answer. "What the hell is going on!?"

"I...you...look wonderful in your threads. Have you been working out?" I asked.

"Chat!? Why are we in a fancy room from the pirate ages? And why do I feel like I did something horribly wrong!? And...horny?"

"Horny?" I asked, I could feel my ears perky up. Why did I suddenly forget all my fears? Wait, what fears is there to worry about?! The Queen is gone and Paris won't have to die! And I am alone with my lady...she has nowhere to go but to me now.

"Mari..." I purred. She looks up at me with those big blue eyes. So sweet innocent eyes of her's that could make anyone's heart melt. I wanted to see them in a different way. Walking towards her, I grabbed both of her shoulders and kissed her lips. Her eyes widen in shock as I push her body down to the bed, I notice before but it if very soft. When our lips parted ways, she stares up at me.

Why did you do that?" She asked me.

"Oh Marinette..." I purred as my index finger slowly slides down her chest, all the way down to her thighs. She makes a small gasp as I press down on the tip of her V. Both her hands cover her face as she blushes. I know she didn't dislike this, let's be honest. She would have punched me by now, and that punch would have sent me to the emergency room.

"Why do I feel alright doing this?" She asked herself. My moves towards her stomach before I pressed down. Making the claw of my costume pierce hers. She removes her hands from her face and looks down at my nail. Without hesitation, I move my nail up, tearing a line of her fabric that exposed her milky smooth skin. Moving the chest fabric to the side, I nearly lost it at the sight of her pink perky nipples.

"Oh Marinette!" I gasp. I was about to move down to kiss her, only for her hands to rest on my face. Her face flushing pink as tears formed in her eyes.

"Before we continue, I wanted to let you know I wanted my first to be with Adrien. But you're as special as him to me, so please be gentle." She tells me. Oh god, she wanted both of me! I couldn't help it! Gripping the side of my mask, I tear it off my face, something I have only done once. It was a long time ago and it really hurt because Plagg took my eye brows off with it. I had to be drawing them in for nearly a year before they grew back. And it wasn't even as full as they use to be. But I didn't care this time. Plus I pulled off so quick I am pretty my eye brows stayed on.

"Adrien!?" She shouted.

"Yes, it is I! Your one and only-

And then I found myself flying to the ground my her. Wow, I thought Chat would get punched before Adrien, guess I was wrong. She stands up from her laying position, jumping to the ground, she grabs me by the caller then throws me onto the bed. Climbing on top of me, she holds me down before growling:

"You sick twisted freak!" She shouted at me...why was this turning me on?

"I...don't understand what you're saying." I said.

"I want an answer on what the hell is going on! Forget my Libido! I want answers! Why am I here!? Why did you tell me who you are!? What the hell is going on!? Why are we in a castle!?" She shouted.

"I'll tell you, if we have sex." I purred. The look on her face was something even I could not describe.

"What?" She asked me. I grabbed both of her hips and then thrust my hips forward, giving the illusion of something sexual. She blushes ear to ear at the feeling before letting out a soft but small moan.

"Oh, dirty bugy." I said.

"Why...do you want sex?" She asked me. When she lets her guard down by removing her hands from my collar, I twist our bodies around, making her lay under me. Placing my hands on her chest, I separated the fabric again, freeing those perky breasts of hers.

"Marinette, you don't know the days I have suffered." I purred, why were my pants getting tight? "You in tight clothes, teasing me with your body, making me want you like a love sick puppy."

"More like a horny cat in heat." Marinette responded.

"I don't care what you call it, Marinette! I know you want me, I want you too! I want to become one with you. I want to marry you and have a litter of kitties!" I shouted at her as my mouth watered. I want to suck those perky nipples, and something else.

"I...I mean...I am so embarrassed of what I did. I not even sure you would want me anymore." She tells me, did she not hear what I just said!?

"Marinette if I don't have you this instant, I don't know what I will do." I told her, and it was the truth! My mine was spinning and may pants area was getting tighter to the point it hurt! I wanted her and I needed her, but I didn't want to the Chat from her nightmares!

"I...I want you, I just want our first time to be special." She tells me. Ugh! I can't do anymore! Why would she say that to me at a time like this!? Ugh, she is a genius! I can't do this anymore. I stood up from her and sigh. I didn't want her to be forced into this, no. She's right, we can't do it like that. As I try to climb off her, she grabs my collar and forces me down. Pressing her lips against mine, she slides her tongue into my mouth as she wraps her legs around my waist. When our lips separated, gives me a quick smile before saying:

"I guess this is just as good of a place to give myself to you." She tells me. "Just be gentle, okay!"

* * *

 ** _(10 minutes later)_**

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" Marinette shouted as my tongue touches the bud of her flower. Her body twitches and moves constantly, gripping the covers she laid upon. My hands grip each side of her hips, holding her down as I feast upon her nectar. Her hips thrust up a bit as she moans in pleasure, forcing my tongue to move faster. I wanted her, I wanted to taste every last ounce of her.

"ADRIEN!" She shouted loudly, bucking her hips all the way up to the point her bottom wasn't even on the sheets. I move my head a little, shaking it a bit as I continued my devour. I could feel her pussy twitching, her juices leak from the sides of my mouth. Sliding down my chin, and even my neck to my chest. Just a waste, but what I was planning was going to make up for lost taste.

"NO!" She shouted before cumming. She grips my blonde locks as she bucks her hips forward a couple of time, forcing me to stay in place as she cums. Pulling my hair, digging her nails into my skin, and even growling a bit when I moved. Once she was done, her body goes limp. Her bottom flops onto the bed as she takes deep breathes. Sitting up, I lay on my knee's and begin to strip my suit off. Sliding the zipper down that connected to my bell. Her eyes widen at the sight of my chest, then became bigger when she saw me pulling the suit down past my pants. Like her, my suite doesn't come with underwear.

"Oh my gosh…" She moaned as I climbed on top of her. Spreading her legs wide apart, I rest my hand on the left side of her face.

"Marinette, I am so glad were doing this." I told her. My thumb rubs the layer of skin under her eye before moving it to her lips. Those big, perky pink lips, just like her chest. I wanted to kiss them, feel that tiny sensation of when they stick to your lips. Even bite them a bit. I just wanted to tease her, and those were the perfect tool for that.

"Me too." She said with a smile, making me snap from her lips to her. Her hands move to my face. Taking a hold of my head, she pulls me down a bit before placing those lips on mine. That feeling, the sensation, it rushed to my member. I couldn't hold it anymore!

Without thinking, I leaned onto her wet flower. Slowly entering her, sliding into her, feeling her walls clench around me as we become one. I didn't know how she would react if I moved, so I just lay there inside her. This feeling alone was enough to make my mind slowly descends into a world of unbreable pleasure. I found myself seeking warmth, my tongue slides into her mouth again. Marinette moans become louder and more irresistible to ignore if I wanted too. Our tongues fight for dominance as I held my hips from moving. I wanted to know if she was fine. Separating from her, I looked down again at those eyes of hers.

"Mari." I spoke. "This is OUR first time, I don't want to hurt you. But I don't know what I am doing either. Do I thrust? Do I stay like this? Are you suppose to do something? Help me."

"I can't." She tells me with a smile. Placing that warm soft hand on my cheek, she gives me a sweet look before saying: "I don't know what to do either. But I do know one thing, what ever happens at this moment, I will never regret it. Because even through the ongoing nightmare that is happening, to know that you love me is enough to make me believe in your choices right now."

And after thatearlobeI sort of lost it…

"Marinette!" I shouted as I adjusted her legs a bit, making her gasp as her eyes widen. She wraps her arms around my neck and holds on for dear life as I thrust into her. My member twitches as I move back and forth inside of her. Going in deeper and deeper, hitting her spot as her screams become louder and louder.

"ADRIEN!" She shouted, and right in my ear! My mouth begins to water as my hips practically falling down on top of her, making her body bounce up from the mattress to meet my thrust. Her legs wrap around me, holding on for dear life as I thrust into like the wild animal I was.

This feeling, my member, I loved it! I wanted to do this forever, and with her! I wanted to be one with Marinette forever! I wanted to ravish this body of hers forever until were grey and old! I wanted her and only her! She's mine!

"ADRIEN!" She screamed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her hands fly to the bed post. Gripping the metal bars for dear life as her wet flower grips onto my flesh, refusing to let go. Her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as small grunt sounds escaped her lips. It was then I realized she was close. She was going to cum again! Leaning forward, I press my lips to her ear.

"Cum for me Marinette." I purred. She gasped before wrapping her arms around my neck again. This time, she lets out a loud moaning sound and cums. Her juices covered my cock as her walls squzzes me in a death-like grip. Refusing to let go, I felt that flower was begging for something.

"I'm cumming…" I moaned. Marinette lets out a low moaning sigh as she holds me tight. Kissing my ear lobe and neck. Her warm breath sends goosebumps up my spine before she says:

"I want it." She moaned. Her wish was my command. Looking down at her one more time, I leaned forward to kiss her again before leaning my hips down. I released it all inside of her as I held her close. I can't describe this feeling in any other word but one…love.

* * *

Kikkie: Next chapter will be the last!


	12. Chapter 12

"Marinette!"

He cries as he released another gush of warmth inside me. I gasped for air as my fingernails dig into his tight skin. Grinding my hips against his skin, feeling his member pulse inside me. I nearly lost consciousness. Falling down to the side, I closed my eyes for a bit as he wraps his arms around me. Pulling me into a warm embrace. His warm breath brushes against the back of my neck, sending goosebumps up my spine.

How many time's have we done it now? Eight? No…I think 11. If I am counting the one just now.

"Adrien…" I moaned before opening my eyes. My bottom area is sore, but I still wanted to go another round with him. What is wrong with me?

"Yes my lady." He moans as he climbs on top of me. Spreading my legs apart, preparing to enter me again. My leg felt so weak, shaky and trembling a bit. My toes didn't stop moving as he adjusts his member.

"How long have we been doing this? How long have we been wearing the jewel's?" I asked. I wonder how Tikki felt? I heard Fu tell me that what I feel she felt…so can she feel me being penetrated?

"A day? Two? Who care's?" He moaned in my ear. I didn't like the sound of that, I have been stuck in my own world of pleasure that I didn't even realize what was going on around me. Placing my hand over my private area, Adrien looks at me with those cat eyes.

Let me just say on a side note that this confirms my theory of Adrien getting cat eyes when he transforms. Tikki told me it was part of the mask, I knew she was lying! Anyway!

"We need to go check on the people of Paris." I tell him. He gives me a small growl before re-adjusting my legs into a different position. But that didn't make my hand move from my opening. And he notices this:

"Marinette, they can wait! I have a flower to devour." He tells me. The way he said that, like he growled at me, made me angry. I lift my upper body and away from his raging member…which was weird to look at…like to stare at his member.

"Get dressed, we need to check on what is happening to Paris!" I growled to him loudly, I don't know what got into him, but I refuse to go another round until I knew people of Paris were safe. Giving me a small growl, he stands up from the bed and begins to put on the clothes he ripped off. I grabbed my clothes and geared up, shocking the second it came on my body it latched right on. Like a second layer of skin.

Once dressed, the two of us left that room. Which was weird considering it looked very familiar to me. Once out, I heard moans and gasp coming left and right, which caused me to blush ear to ear. What the hell was going on in this place!?

"Uh…" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I knew what was going on! But I didn't want to say it. Adrien…I mean Chat chuckles at me red cheeks as I tried to ignore the sounds of people doing it left to right, all around me.

"Remember how you were a few minutes ago? Moaning and begging for my-STOP!" I shouted at him, raising my hand in the air. I did and said a couple of things I am not proud of, but I refuse to be reminded of it right now. Pulling out my yo-yo, I throw it in the air and shouted:

"LUCKY CHARM!"

A bright engulfs the room for a few seconds before appearing in my hand.

"A whistle?" I asked.

"To get everyone out of here?" Chat asked. I nod my head at his words before blowing on it…ugh, never going to be okay saying that word again. I blew…ugh, into the whistle. A strong beem of light begins to come out of it, attacking rooms left and right. Soon, the moans and gasp stopped, and was replaced with silence. Seconds later, girls and boys begin to leave the room…well, screams were heard at first, but still.

In the mist of all the girls and boys, I saw Alya and Nino come out of a room with their hair messy. Alya had a blanket over her body as she walked out of the room she was in. Her glasses were gone and looked so confused as too what the hell is happening.

"Ladybug?" Alya asked. "What happened?"

"I…uh…can't say…" I said in shame, Chat on the other hand had words.

"HawkMoth went to far this time. Some sort of sick twisted magic, he used all you to create some sort of army." Chat said. I am not 100% sure this isn't what Hawk Moth's plan was, then again I barely knew what was going on myself.

"What?" Alya asked.

"HawkMoth brainwashed all of you into some sort of crazy sex thing in this weird castle!" Chat said. "We need to get out of here! Gather everyone and go down those stairs. They should lead outside, Ladybug and I will find HawkMoth!"

"What?" I asked, when the hell does Chat take control? I mean, it was hot, but weird! Wait, am I finding him hot because I just learned he was Adrien. And also, he knew where HawkMoth was?

"Come on Ladybug!" Chat said before turning around to head back into the room, I followed in as Alya orders her friends and peers out the area. Most guys and girls were wearing a blanket around their bodies. Chat escorts me back into the room, and once there, he looks at me and says:

"Let's leave!" He said.

"Okay…" I asked, why did he bring me in here if we were going to leave. He then detransforms in front of me into Adrien again…an only underwear wearing Adrien again. This made me giggle as I de-transform in front of him. Only I wasn't in my underwear, nor was I naked. I was in some sort of weird black leather outfit that did feel nice, but it was wrong. And on my hand, I hade a glove with a claw on it.

"What the hell?" I asked before looking at Adrien. I didn't notice before, but I now I saw it. He had a line on his face, a cut of some sort. The scary thing was, it didn't look old, it looked recent!

"Adrien?" I asked before removing the glove from my hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing buggy! Let's just forget this whole thing happened and live our brand new life together. HawkMoth will be gone after this and you can forget this ever happened!" Adrien said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted, I look to the of the room to see Tikki pointing to the large mirror. I gasped at the sight of her. She wasn't…as pink as she used to be! She looked like a pale t-shirt that used to be colorful before washing it a couple of times.

"Tikki?" I asked. She shakes off my words as she points to a small line gap behind the large mirror in the room. Adrien and I were doing it so much I didn't even notice the over to the mirror gap, I stick my fingers into the gap and pull it to the left. Opening it a bit to rea-

"OH MY GOD!?" I shouted. Sorry, I sometimes get scared when I narrating. Back to the story, what I found behind the mirror was Gabriel Agreste! He was slumped over a chair with a cloth wrapped around his mouth. His hand was tied behind his back with rusty chains that dug into his skin, making it purple and even pus a little.

Running over to him, I try to remove the chains off him, only to find a lock at the end of the chair. Looking over to my Kwami, I give her a glance to unlock the chain. She nods her head and flies into the pole, undoing the chain and freeing Gabriel in the process. Once free, I tap his cheeks a bit to wake him up. He doesn't move, but he does open his eyes. He looks at me for a second before moving in a violently way to move away from me.

"Gabriel?" I asked him. He moves his arms free from the loose chains and unbinds his mouth. Staring at me, he stands up and shouted:

"What the hell do you want now!? Have you not done enough!?" He shouted.

"I am confused?" I asked.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"The Queen's dead dad. Your talking to Marinette." Adrien said, in a rather cocky and narcistic tone of voice. Gabriel looks at me for a bit before asking:

"How?" He asked.

"Tikki purified her when I gave her the earrings." Adrien said, why is he being so cocky.

"Marinette, do you remember what happened?" Gabriel asked me. Now that I think about it, a lot of things are a blur to me.

"I fell asleep in the nurse's office…heard screaming…saw a butterfly…then woke up here." I said, and that was the truth. So that is what its like to be an Akuma! I always wondered, but was too scared to find out or ask someone. I heard from Alix once that she didn't want to talk about her experience. And Alya said never to ask her again. Which is why I don't ask people to this day.

"So…you don't know anything?" Gabriel asked me.

"But I do." Adrien said. "I know everything and I know that you will not hurt anyone ever again."

"What?" I asked before Adrien raised his hand heldmy glove with the weird sharp blade. Not a very good thing to see that was walking towards you.

"What are you doing!?" I asked as I stepped in front of Adrien.

"Ending our problems!"

"By killing your father!?" I asked.

"Oh please Marinette, he deserves worse!" Adrien shouted at me.

"I mean…your teen years did sort of suck…" I said.

"No Marinette! He's Hawkmoth!" Adrien shouted. I didn't know if I should have felt scared or…well sacred, there's nothing else to feel at this moment.

"Okay…" Was all I could say. Or even come to my mind.

"Okay!? He tortured you! He's put hundreds of lives constantly in danger! He made most of our friend have PTSD! And all you can say is OKAY!?" Adrien shouted at me.

"Adrien, if your father is HawkMoth, they we will send him to jail." I said.

"NO! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" He shouted at me. What is his problem!? I am the one with nightmares.

"Adrien, I dislike what he has done too, but killing your father!? Are you insane!?" I asked.

"I wasn't going to kill him! Just bruise him and leave him here…" Adrien said.

"I would prefer to be stabbed to death." Gabriel growled.

"Oh shut-up!" Adrien growled back at his father before looking at me. "My father won't stay a day in prison, you know why!? He has connections and money! The best thing to do is leave him here to die Marinette!"

"Then what happens after that?" I asked.

"Then we can start our life together!" He shouted at me. "We can get married, you can take over my family fashion industry, we can have a family, and our friends will be with us forever! And the best part, we will NEVER have to worry about another Akuma!"

"Adrien we can't." I said to him. "We can't leave your father to die here. No matter how bad he is, we can't do that!"

I tell him. In a second, those sweet green eyes before me turned to gold. Filled with rage and anger before it attacked. Grabbing my shoulder, he throws me to the ground before swinging the blade at his father. In haste, I grabbed the chair and smashed it over Adrien back. Making him fall to the ground. Once down, I run over to Gabriel and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. I then close the door, I think Adrien needs some time to cool down. Once the door clicked shut, I begin to hear banging. A very loud and violent banging sound. I looked in the mirror to see it slowly producing cracks before breaking into thousands of pieces. Falling to the ground, Adrien walks over the pieces with my glove still in hand.

"How dare you lock me in that cage…" He growled at me.

"Adrien, what is wrong with you!?" I shouted at him.

"I want him to die! I want to be happy!" Adrien shouted at me.

"BY KILLING YOUR FATHER!?" I shouted at him. Then, in a flash, those golden eyes turned back to green. And the anger that once filled his eyes vanished into confusion. Looking around, Adrien see's the mess he has made and gasp. He even removes the gloves from his hand as he looks around.

"The butterfly." Adrien said.

"What?" I asked.

"To see you…I took in a butterfly and allowed it into my heart." Adrien said as tears fill his eyes. "I was so angry just now that…I wanted to kill my father."

"Adrien!" I said as I walked over to him, only for him to put his hands up at me.

"No!" He shouted. "Stay away from me!"

"Adrien! Let me help you!" I said.

"No! Marinette this thing is in my heart!" He says.

"Then let Tikki help you! Just put on my earrings!" I tell him as I take my earings off, only for Tikki to stop me mid-way.

"I can't help males…my power's don't work that way." Tikki said with sadden eyes.

"No…" I responded.

"I am creation, a female. Why do you think all my host were females? I can only provide power to women." Tikki informs me.

"That's sexist…" I moaned as tears form in my eyes. "We have to do something…"

"There's nothing…" Tikki said before looking over to Gabriel.

I do not know what sort of butterfly Adrien has." Gabriel tells us…this can't be happening! Looking over to Adrien, I saw him removing his miraculous…no…

"Take it." He tells me before walking towards me. Grabbing my hand, I try to break free, only for him to forcefully put it in my hands. He then closes my hand with the ring in it.

"I can't have Plagg knowing I might hurt someone." He tells me before turning his back to me. Walking over the broken glass edge, he picks up the chair and takes a seat on it. Closing his eyes as he relaxes.

"Adrien…" I muttered as tears form in my eyes. This was not happening…this can't happen!

"If you knew what sort of damage you did…you wouldn't want me in this world." He tells me.

"But I can-GO AWAY!" He shouted at me. Eye's gold, but for a second before turning green again. My heart sank a little at his words. I didn't want to leave him, I didn't want to see him turn evil either.

"Adrien…" I whimpered. My nose felt warm as my mouth becomes dry. Tears blur my vision as my hands begin to tremble.

"Don't ever see me Marinette." He says. "If you really love me, you won't come back here to see me as a monster."

"I…I can't promise you that!" I shouted. "I will come back and I will help you!"

Quickly, he stood up from his chair and walked towards me. Grabbing me by my chin, he forces me to look him straight in the eyes. Those golden eyes that sent fear up my spine.

"If you don't want your nightmares to become real, you will listen and never see me again!" He growled at me before throwing me to the ground. My knee lands on the glass, causing me to gasp in pain. He just ignores me, taking a seat on the chair without even looking back. This can't be happen…

"Marinette…" Gabriel spoke. I didn't really want to look up at him, but I did. He had a hand out to me, a friendly hand. It disgusted me so much! I didn't even look at it! I can't believe I gave up Adrien for him! Standing to my feet, I throw the whistle in the air and shouted:

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Turning the large broken mirror back into a mirror. Destroying the view I had to Adrien…

* * *

(A year later)

"MARINETTE!"

My mother shouted to me from downstairs. I year has finally past, how days go by now that I am not thinking of Adrien. I am 16, a junior (I think she's a sophomore, if I am wrong, sorry!) and almost done with school. This year went by fast, but I think it went by fast for another reason. Gathering my things, I head downstairs to the kitchen, where I saw the new love of my life being held in the arms of my father.

"Hugo!" I shouted before walking over to the bottle drinking baby in my father's arms. Taking him into my embrace, I hold up the bottle as I walked over to the kitchen.

"Thanks for feeding him, I needed to finish that homework!" I tell my dad as I stuff a slice of toast into my mouth.

"Not a problem sweety! Hugo seems to enjoy watching some cartoons with his grandfather!" My dad said with a smile. I gently lay Hugo into his navy blue baby carriage, while keeping the bottle position in his mouth. Once in, I started to pack the back of the carriage with random stuff such as bottles and diapers. As I did this, my father opens his mouth to say:

"Why not let your mother and I watch Hugo. Give you a rest from the stress while you're in school." My dad said, and although I appreciate his offer, I had to declined. Hugo is a full-time job, I don't want them to stress in the bakery.

"No thanks. Hugo love's the day-care my school is providing now. Plus, I am pretty sure he will finally nap without me begin around him." I told my dad. Once everything was packed, I picked up Hugo and carried him downstairs with my father carrying the carriage downstairs behind me. My mom smile's before taking Hugo out of my hands.

"How is my grandson doing?" She asked as my father sets the carriage down to the ground. I grab a brown bag that contained my lunch and threw it into my bookbag. I then grabbed a cook and cheese bread from the fridge without my parents noticing. Throwing it into my purse, where the noises of eating filled the tiny bag.

"Okay, I am off." I said before taking Hugo out of my mom's hands. I then place him back into the carriage. The small baby makes a moaning sound before settling in.

"Be safe at school!" My mom tells me as I walked through the doors of my home. Once outside, I push the carriage forward as I walked to school.

As you can see, those hour...or days I spent with Adrien resulted in my son's creation. But I don't regret it, nor do I regret having Hugo! My little bundle of joy! He looks so cute, with my blue hair his father's...one green eye. Its funny, he has two different color eyes, one blue and the other green. I found it strange, but very interesting. The doctors say its mixed mutation in my genes. But other than his eyes, Hugo is a perfectly healthy baby with magic to his smile!

"Marinette!" Alya calls to me, snapping me from my thoughts. Looking over at her, in her arms was Bernadette, Nino and her's daughter. Like me, Alya got a new love in life as well. The difference though, Bernadette lives with Nino instead of Alya. When Alya found out she was pregnant, she was about to get an abortion, but instead decided to put her up for adoption after fearing she wouldn't be a good mother. Nino adopted Bernadette two seconds later. It's still rough for Alya, but she is getting used to her daughter, and Nino.

"Hey, how's Bernadette?" I asked. A second later the small child makes a moaning sound before crying. Alya gasps as she looks over to Nino, quickly, she hands her daughter over to the boy before looking at me. Nino just pulls out a bottle and feeds her.

"Uh...G-great!" Alya said. "She's been...uh...pooping a lot!"

"They do that." I tell her.

"So yea, let's go drop them off then!" Alya said in glee before walking past her daughter and Nino in a hurry into the school. Don't get her wrong, she loved her daughter, but this is still new to her. I walked over to Nino and pat his back, he looked sad.

"Thanks." Nino said. "I still can't believe it been a year. Bernadette is almost two months old now and Alya still is not used to her."

"Give her more time. One day Alya is going to realize that being a mom isn't hard!" I tell him.

"Alright, I will see you inside!" He tells me before heading inside. I take a small sigh and push Hugo into the school. I then lead him into a large room filled with girls and boys my age setting their children down in play area's and talking. After the whole...Queen incident, a lot of girls got pregnant. So once the town and everyone were back to normal, the Mayor ordered daycare center's to be put up and many other things to help us. Since this technically wasn't our fault, the mayor thought it would be cruel to leave us in the dark. So, because of Hugo, I get monthly checks to help him, free daycare and even complimentary cards that pay for his diapers and what knots.

Although not most girls choose my path. Some gave up their child in adoption, other's had an abortion. It caused a lot of anger in Paris for a short period of time, especially with the Anti-Abortion organization here. I think we even made the news. Some people compared this to rape in a way, but no one has really said that word from here. We were all under HawkMoth control, he's the man responsible for everything. Anyway, two month's ago, a large population of babies was born. And today, they sit here and wait for their parents to come get them.

"I'll be back later Hugo." I tell my son before giving him a gentle kiss on his head. The small child chuckles a little before I set him down in a play area. his smile then disappears as I walk away. He is just like his father, never wants to leave my side. He breaks down into tears as I walk away, he was never really conferable unless he was in my arms or my dad. He cries when my mom holds him for too long. Oh well, I didn't look back, if I did I would melt and take him with me to class.

* * *

(After school)

"HUGO!" I shouted as I rushed over to my baby boy. That tiny little creature that holds the strings to my beating heart! School was over and now I can be with my son! Grabbing him and my things, I headed outside to go to the park. He loves to play near the fountain, plus I love how the sun shines on his eyes, making them glow. Once outside, I heard someone call my name...

"MARINETTE!" A woman shouted, looking over my shoulder, I saw Gabriel's Assitant Nathalie walking over to me. Holding a folder in her hand, she tries to give it to me but I ignore her.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"But Gabriel wants to see his grandson!" Nat shouted at me.

"You can tell him that I don't want to see him!"

"You're going to deny your son the riches and fame he deserves." Nat growled at me. I sigh a before saying:

"He's miss on anything he doesn't know he has. Plus, he's a baby!" I growled.

"Gabriel just wants to know his grandson." Nat response to me.

"His grandson is fine and tell him I don't EVER want to see him again." I growled. Then the car Nat was in opens its passenger door. Coming out of it was Gabriel himself...which was not good. Turning around quickly, I try to push the carriage fast, only to stop when Gabriel touched my shoulder.

"We need to talk." He tells me.

"I told you! I don't want to talk to you or want anything you give me!" I shouted at him.

"Hugo is as much mine as he is yours.

"I gave him life." I growled at the older man. It was no secretly I gave birth to an Agreste, Gabriel told Paris about it when his son went missing. Not his best work, but at least everyone knows Adrien is somewhat alive.

"He. Is. Mine." Gabriel growled. I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to walk home, as I walked, Gabriel screams at me: "HE'S NOT YOURS MARINETTE DUPIN-CHENG! I WILL GET CUSTODY OF MY GRANDSON!"

He shouted at me, it made me feel weird. But Gabriel has been losing his mind ever since Adrien died. When I used my charm, it caused the castle we stayed in to crumble down. He and I were able to escape, but we weren't able to find Adrien...

"Hugo..." I spoke as I looked at the smiling child. He was so happy and giddy...I wish Adrien could have seen him.

* * *

(Gabriel, Narrative POV)

"Call a lawyer and child services, I demand to have my grandson out of that cheaply built building." Gabriel ordered Nat as he gets into the car. Nat pulls out her cell phone and begins to write down everything Gabriel had said. The two drove home in silence. Once home, Gabriel ignores the destroyed, furniture on the ground, the ripped pictures, the feathers everywhere and even the small stains of blood on the wall as he marches straight to his office.

Once inside, he walks over to a bookcase and presses a red button, opening a hidden door behind his desk. Sighing, the older male enters the dark room, the proceeds to walk into another room that had a huge glass box right in the middle of it. And inside, was a tall blonde male with yellow/gold eyes and black hair. The young man had claw marks on his back and arms, his hair was messy and his teeth contain tiny but pointy fangs. Dark lines of dried up tears stained his face. Once in front of the glass, Gabriel opens his mouth to say:

"Hello Adrien." Gabriel said, making the young man look at the older blonde. His black long hair sticks to his sweaty face as he hissed at his father.

"How long do you intend on keeping me in this box?" Adrien hissed at his father. The box was almost the side of his bedroom. In there he had a bed, a chore, some work out poles and even a TV. In the upper area of the box was an AC vent that gave the young AC and oxygen. He had it all. What he didn't have was his freedom, and that was the thing he longed the most.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Oh right, you can't talk!" The Queen chuckled. "Oh well, at least this will be interesting to watch. Don't you?"

"NJFK! (What do you want!?")" Gabriel growled.

"What do I want? Oh Gabriel, you're going to see!" She said before sticking her hand into her pocket. Pulling out the charms of Black cat and Ladybug. She then walks over to him. Bending over, she leans her lips to his ears to whisper...

"I am going to make you watch the only thing in this world you love, slowly turn into the monster that haunts your dreams. I am going to make you watch as the only thing that saves you from your tortured soul of loneliness becomes something you can't save. And I am going to make something that you will desire but can never have, for this was my goal. To make you feel what I have felt, but instead of me feeling this for a year and half, your going to feel it till you die. Because in the end, Adrien will turn into the monster that YOU made. And the only one that can save him, will be the girl you made me into."

The Queen whispered into Gabriel's ear before standing away from him.

"I hope you enjoy the show Gabriel, because when I am done..." Queen says as she rubs her stomach. "Your grandchild will not even know your name. And your son will hate you so much he will want to kill you, even when his heart isn't fully in it. A family feud! The best in the work!"

* * *

(end of Flashback)

"Not until your cured." Gabriel said.

"I am fine old man. I am fine." He tells his father, but Gabriel does not buy it. And this makes the yellow eye young man get upset. Walking up to the glass, he begins to bang his fist rapidly against the glass. His claws digging into the frame as he screams. Tears form in Gabriel's eyes as he walks away from the image of his son. Adrien does one more hiss before falling to the ground. Laying there, he traces the cut wood of his name with Marinette's that was inside a heart. Next to the scratched floor was a picture of a pregnant Marinette smiling with her friends.

A shining line falls from his eyes to the wooden floor as his yellow eyes turn green again.

* * *

Kikkie: Yep, this is the end. Thank you for reading!

Also, if you want to ask any question, feel free to review so I can make a list to post the answers


	13. Q&A's

Question and Answers!

 **The most important of them all...will you write a sequel?**

I don't know. I sort of like the sad-bitter sweet ending happening here *Hides notes for a sequel* There is just so much to throw in there. I am not sure I can handle it.

 **What happened in the end with Adrien?**

The Queen Akumatizied him, but in her way, not Gabriel's. We don't know everything but what we do know is that she sort of cursed Adrien so that his father would watch him slowly become mad. Her goal was to make Gabriel suffer for creating her and forcing her to endure Marinette's pain. So in the end, she cursed Adrien to become a monster in a way. A curse that hurts Gabriel the most because Adrien is the only thing he loves in the world, but now has to watch suffer for his mistakes.

 **Does Adrien know about Hugo?**

No, he just know's Marinette is pregnant.

 **Does Marinette know what she did?**

No, she doesn't. Or maybe, we don't know yet.

 **Will we see Chat Blanc?**

I don't know.

 **Does Marinette know what happened to Adrien?**

No, if she did she would possibly go with Gabriel.

 **Do you hate Adrien?**

NO! To hate Adrien is to hate the ship. And I am passenger of that ship!

Kikkie: Okay, those are all the answer I got. C u next time!


End file.
